Another Place, another lifes
by Eyael
Summary: Arrivée récemment en Angleterre Calliope Darkholme et son cousin auraient préféré étudier à Ilvermorny. Pas à Hogwarts! Cependant, elle ne savait pas encore qu'une fois là bas, qu'elle deviendrait pour quelqu'un une précieuse amie.
1. 1: Another place, another lifes

**Another Place, another lifes **

_Disclaimer__ : C'est ma première fanfic sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Je tiens à préciser que j'utiliserai les noms et les termes originaux, aussi ne vous étonnez pas si vous lisez muggles au lieu de moldus. Je dépeindrai une Amérique sorcière fictive mais je resterai fidèle aux descriptions d'Ilvermorny et de la société telle qu'elle est décrite dans les livres.  
Enfin les maraudeurs et autres personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling et ne m'appartiennent pas. Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
Un grand merci aussi à ma béta readeuse!  
_

Comme souvent en été, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un orage se préparait à éclater dans les environs de Leicester.  
Il n'était pas encore dix heures, mais le ciel était bas et lourd d'un gris sombre.  
Personne n'aurait osé s'aventurer dehors, sauf les hiboux postaux. D'ailleurs, une chouette tachetée se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'un cottage de campagne.  
L'oiseau se mit à donner de légers coups de bec pour prévenir de sa présence, ainsi que l'importance des courriers qu'elle tenait dans son bec.  
« -Ca suffit, arrête un peu ce vacarme Rumeur ! Entre, marmonna une fille de onze ans aux cheveux noirs emmêlés et aux yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.  
La chouette s'engouffra dans la chambre avant de se poser sur le bureau et d'y laisser tomber deux lourdes lettres en parchemin. Elle posa son regard noir sur la fillette qui ne s'était même pas ruée sur sa correspondance.  
Non, la gamine s'était contentée de chausser ses pantoufles, puis elle regarda avec mépris les deux enveloppes pendant un bon moment avant de les saisir d'un geste sec. Elle tendit ensuite son autre bras à la chouette, qui s'y percha avec un hululement de satisfaction.

* * *

Une agréable odeur de pancakes et de bacon grillé embaumait la petite cuisine. La pièce offrait une vue agréable sur la forêt qui était à un demi mile de la maison.  
Un bol et une assiette avaient été posés à son attention. Sa tante occupée retourna des pancakes, tandis qu' un garçon de son âge reposait son mug de thé pour la saluer.

\- Bonjour, Calliope.  
\- Bonjour Walker, répondit elle en essayant de contenir son agacement à cause des lettres.  
En dépit du fait qu'il soit son cousin, Walker lui ressemblait physiquement : Il avait comme elle, cette peau légèrement hâlée sans être mate. Ses cheveux un peu bouclés, étaient noirs comme ceux de Calliope. Seuls ses yeux étaient différents : bruns dorés, tandis ce que ceux de sa cousine étaient d'un bleu sombre. La dépassant, de cinq centimètres, il était aussi plus mince qu'elle.  
Calliope avança et prit place à table en prenant quelques pancakes et en se servant un chocolat chaud.  
\- Vous avez enfin reçu vos lettres ? demanda aunt Madison avec un sourire. La jeune femme portait une chemise blanche et un jean, des cheveux auburn coupés court et avait l'air bienveillante.  
Pour toute réponse, sa nièce posa les courriers sur la table avec mauvaise humeur. Tout en prenant soin de dissimuler sous un pot de confiture, le sceau et l'adresse écrite à l'encre verte de l'expéditeur.  
\- Bien sûr. Comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Après tous les hiboux échangés au ministère de la magie, avec cette grande et prestigieuse école de sorcellerie ? Dois-je vraiment me réjouir de cette nouvelle, demanda Calliope avec agacement.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi cousine. Qui laisserait des enfants ne pas bénéficier du meilleur enseignement ? Quitte à ce que les adultes choisissent ce qui est bon pour nous, ajouta Walker qui avait arrêté de sourire.  
\- Les enfants, voyons ! leur dit Madison en reposant sa tasse de café sur la table.  
\- Devrais -je être folle de joie ? Ironisa sa nièce qui attaquait son dernier pancake avec précipitation.  
Tu sembles oublier, mais moi, je ne l'oublie pas : que ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais, le choix ne m'appartient pas.  
\- Comme à nous tous ici, Calliope Darkholme, répondit fermement sa tante. Et une école en vaut bien une autre, à ce que je sache.  
\- Sauf qu'à Hogwarts, je ne connaîtrai personne, il n'y aura pas mes amis… C'est Ilvermorny l'école où j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller, de faire mes études… Et ce rêve est parti en cendres, acheva- elle avec amertume.  
\- Sur un point, je suis d'accord avec toi, intervînt Walker. Ce dernier avait terminé son petit déjeuner, et caressait doucement Rumeur, à présent perchée sur son épaule.  
Nos rêves sont partis en cendres, nous devons nous contenter de ce que nous avons. Mais Hogwarts est plus ancien qu'Ilvermony et sans doute plus intéressant.  
\- Ça ne change rien ! Ce n'est qu'une injustice de plus à assumer ! répondit durement sa cousine. Merci pour le petit déjeuner auntie, acheva- elle avant de quitter la cuisine d'un pas courroucé.  
Madison leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne serait pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Mais elle préféra s'abstenir de toute remarque.  
Sa nièce avait raison et il y avait huit mois de cela, ils habitaient encore dans un petit village à quelques miles de Rockford dans l'Illinois…  
A présent, ils avaient déménagé bon gré mal gré en Angleterre. Ils étaient dans un pays qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas… et pour ses deux nièces, c'était bien plus dur qu'eux, puisque elles étaient privées de la présence de leurs parents.

* * *

Affalée contre son lit, Calliope avait sorti d'un de ses tiroirs de bureau le dernier cadeau de ses parents : un étui à baguette.  
Elle souleva lentement le couvercle avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts SA baguette.  
Bois de sycomore et plume d'oiseau tonnerre, 31,5 centimètres, agréable à tenir en main efficace pour les sorts.  
Avant, elle et ses parents allaient souvent au club de Rockford. Elle aimait cet endroit, où les enfants pouvaient apprendre à se servir de leurs baguettes sous la surveillance des parents ou des moniteurs.  
C'était bien connu, sur le sol américain: tout sorcier avait le droit de se servir de sa baguette et pouvait l'utiliser même contre les non majs, car le droit de se défendre faisait partie de la constitution sorcière.  
Elle n'avait appris là- bas que des sorts de défense, tels que Petrificus Totalus ou Expelliarmus, des sorts inoffensifs comme le Wingardium Leviosa… Elle adorait ces moments précieux . Où elle pouvait encore faire enrager Erato sa petite sœur, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore de baguette en raison de son jeune âge.  
Tout comme le plaisir de lui parler dans ses lettres de son arrivée à Ilvermony de sa répartition en espérant ardemment se retrouver dans la maison du Serpent Cornu.  
Mais il n'était plus question de pratiques de sortilèges avec ses parents, plus question non plus d'étudier à Ilvermorny…  
La fillette de onze ans ne se sentait pas heureuse dans cet endroit.  
Ce n'était pas aussi grand ni boisé que là où elle habitait autrefois. Elle et sa sœur avaient dû apprendre à vivre avec leur oncle, leur tante, ainsi que leur cousin, à accepter de vivre loin de leurs parents, contre leur gré à tous. D'être dans un endroit qu'elle découvrait à peine et une maison qui était totalement différente de son ancienne demeure.  
L'endroit qui lui manquait le plus était le vieil érable en lisière de la forêt qu'occupait un fantôme. Le fantôme de la Forêt, un esprit malin prisonnier de cet arbre depuis deux siècles qui connaissait bien des anecdotes sur ces lieux.  
Et voilà qu'à présent, elle devait continuer à se plier à des exigences révoltantes: aller à Hogwarts ! Suivre une scolarité là-bas parce que ce n'était pas possible de repartir ! Faire partie d'une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas ni les lieux. Qu'y avait- il de si excitant à aller étudier dans une « école de substitution » ?

A cet instant, des coups à la porte la tirèrent de ses réflexions.  
\- Qui est- ce ? Grommela t- elle, en vérifiant que la porte était toujours fermée à clé.  
\- Ta petite sœur préférée ! Répondit une voix claire et enjouée. On joue à la bataille explosive ? Ça te changera les idées !  
Calliope entrouvrit la porte, et observa, les bras croisés sa sœur qui avait déjà revêtu une jolie robe rouge.  
\- C'est gentil mais je préfère être seule, Erato. Essaie donc avec Walker, je suis certaine qu'il ne te dira pas non.  
\- C'est avec TOI que je veux jouer, répliqua Erato en rejetant ses cheveux auburn. Et puis tu sais, tu n'es pas toute seule à trouver ça injuste !  
Moi aussi, poursuivit- elle, j'aurai bien aimé rester à la maison, continuer à aller acheter des cookies des muffins ou à faire des feux de camps…  
Mais au moins on est ensemble et toi tu as de la chance : tu n'y vas pas toute seule alors que moi, si.  
\- C'est vrai que ce sera moins amusant pour toi quand ton tour viendra, reconnût sa grande sœur sans sourire alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel.  
\- Exact alors ne boude pas pour ça, c'est stupide, nota Erato qui avait mis dans sa poche son jeux de cartes.  
\- Ne boude pas, sois contente, fais ce qu'on te dit, Hogwarts sera bien… Qu'en savez- vous, vous tous ? Y avez- vous déjà mis les pieds ?! demanda t- elle cette fois énervée.  
Dites- moi donc ce que vous y avez vu de si fantastique, quel professeur est si fascinant ? ! Tu ne réponds pas à ce que vois !  
Bien sûr ! Personne ne me répondra puisque personne n'y est allé ! Mais moi, si et je veux savoir comment je m'y prendrai pour être heureuse. Pour m'y plaire pendant sept longues années !  
Sur cet accès de colère, Calliope saisit l' enveloppe que sa tante avait ramenée dans sa chambre et la froissa en boule avant de la jeter dans un coin de sa chambre.  
\- Laisse - moi tranquille s'il te plait, murmura- t-elle exaspérée à sa sœur sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

* * *

\- Tu agis vraiment comme une imbécile.  
\- N'ai-je plus le droit d'agir comme j'en ai envie, Walker ? Demanda Calliope en écoutant la pluie tomber.  
Tous les deux s'étaient installés sur le canapé près de la fenêtre et ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.  
\- Fais comme bon te semble, répondit- il en sortant doucement de sa poche une petite pierre de jais.  
Moi au moins, je suis content et soulagé de savoir… que même si je suis très loin de chez moi je pourrai faire mon apprentissage dans une grande école de magie.  
Et si j'ai beaucoup à apprendre, je peux enseigner des choses aux autres : sur notre société dans l'Illinois, les différences de baguettes magiques, de fêtes….  
\- Ouais… Tout ça n'empêche pas qu'en septembre, je ne pourrais pas partager des secrets et des aventures avec Allanon. Que je ne pourrai pas non plus voir mes parents et leur raconter comment ça se passe.  
-Que ferait-on sans hiboux ou portoloins ?  
Ecoute, dit-il avec plus de sérieux : ce qui est fait ne pourra être défait, c'est dur pour nous tous, mais on est ensemble. C'est mieux que si Erato et toi, vous aviez été mises dans une famille d'accueil que vous ne connaissez pas, en Californie ou dans le Nebraska ou autre part…  
Comme si on avait été refusés sur les listes d'Hogwarts et d'Ilvermony.  
\- Tu as raison, admit Calliope.  
Il lui restait plus de choses qu'elle ne le croyait : ce qui restait de sa famille, sa baguette, ses photos, ses souvenirs, sa magie. D'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.  
Et même si elle devait se contenter de ce qu'il y avait, elle étudierait énormément pour devenir une excellente sorcière. Un jour, elle reviendrait chez elle avec ce qu'elle avait appris.  
Pour le moment, elle ferait tout pour que ses parents et le reste de sa famille soient fiers d'elle.  
Elle s'en fit la promesse.  
-Tu n'as pas encore ouvert ta lettre ? l' interrogea-elle un peu plus détendue.  
-Non. Ça me fait un peu peur, répondit son cousin. Si on les ouvrait ensemble ?  
-Bonne idée, dit Calliope. Elle se leva pour aller chercher sa lettre.

Le dîner fût plutôt animé. L'orage du matin avait laissé place à une chaleur sèche et intense qui avait perduré pendant la soirée.  
Ils avaient organisé une Barbecue Party pour célébrer la double entrée à Hogwarts et le début du week end. Mais les côtes de porc, saucisses, poulet mariné, épis de maïs, salade de pomme de terre, i ne parvenaient pas à distraire Calliope qui était plongée dans une grande discussion sur le premier jour de rentrée avec son oncle : Deneb Darkholme, le frère de son père.  
De son côté Erato s'empiffrait de brochettes tout en parlant de quidditch avec son cousin et sa tante. Tous trois semblaient bien s'amuser.  
Au moment de servir le dessert , un gigantesque Carrot Cake maison, Deneb se rapprocha de sa nièce.  
\- Tu es toujours triste et en colère ?  
\- Oui, mais n'est-ce pas normal ? Mom and Dad me manquent affreusement, tout comme ma maison, mes amis. Et dans peu de temps je ferai ma rentrée dans un endroit que je ne connais absolument pas.  
\- Ecris nous aussi souvent que tu en auras besoin. Et n'oublie pas que vous reviendrez pour les vacances de Noël, de Pâques.  
Madison et moi, ferons tout pour que ça aille mieux.  
Et pour vous changer les idées, que penses- tu d'aller demain tous ensemble faire les courses sur le Diagon Alley.  
-Ce sera chouette sans doute, soupira elle en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.  
Thanks a lot unca Deneb.  
LeDiagon Alley, au moins un endroit où elle serait contente d'aller avant de partir dans un mois pour Hogwarts.

A suivre


	2. 2:On the Diagon's Alley

** Chapitre 2: On the Diagon's Alley**

Ce premier samedi matin d'aout, le ciel était d'un bleu parfait : aucun nuage, un soleil fort, offrant aux londoniens une belle journée de vacances.  
Rien à voir avec le ciel nuageux de Leicester entraperçu avant de partir dès potron minet, destination Londres.  
Par moments, Calliope ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que même si la poudre de cheminette était particulièrement utile, elle disposait de bon nombre d'inconvénients: comme profiter de la beauté des paysages.  
Encore étourdie par le voyage, elle se releva, prit la main de son oncle et épousseta ses vêtements avant d'observer sa petite sœur arriver aussi à destination. Ils étaient enfin tous à Londres, et pour un week end entier !  
La jeune américaine était impatiente de pouvoir découvrir le Londres Non Maj et le Londres Sorcier, tout comme sa sœur et son cousin. Après tout, il s'agissait quand même de la première fois qu'ils venaient ici.  
Après un rapide thé et avoir pris congé du patron du Chaudron Baveur, la petite famille se dirigea vers un mur de pierre. Une ouverture se créa dans le mur après que son oncle ait composé à l'aide de sa baguette le bon sésame.  
Calliope ne fût pas particulièrement surprise: dans le quartier sorcier de Chicago, il y avait quatre entrées secrètes cachées par des statues ou des bâtiments en construction.  
La première vue du Diagon's Alley ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid non plus, elle observa donc avec une froide curiosité les échoppes et les passants.  
-C'est vraiment plus petit que ce qu'on connaît, à moins que ce ne soit une impression, constata Walker qui lui non plus ne semblait pas étonné par cet endroit. contrairement à d'autres gamins manifestement émerveillés et échappant à leurs parents afin de se ruer sur les vitrines. Ce manque d'enthousiasme semblait étrange pour beaucoup, mais tous trois connaissaient d'autres endroits sorciers bien plus grands. Comme par exemple le New York sorcier, ou Red Wizard, le quartier sorcier de Chicago qui était un des plus importants du Nord Est des états unis.  
Car Red Wizard le quartier sorcier américain en question, était situé juste à côté d'Old Town et dix fois plus grand. Il regorgeait aussi de bien plus de boutiques tenues par des sorciers issus de tous pays : Italie, Pologne, Chine… ainsi que de d'un grand square abritant un terrain de Quidditch, de nombreux spots sportifs ou de pique nique.  
Toutefois, les trois enfants étaient contents de se retrouver à nouveau au cœur d'une société qu'ils connaissaient bien, même si cet endroit ne leur était pas familier.  
-Auntie ! On commence par les robes ?Allez s'il te plait, et tu m'as dit que tu m'en prendrai de neuves ! demanda Erato qui ne semblait pas trop tenir en place et faisait tous les efforts possibles pour rester avec sa sœur et son cousin.  
-Ne sois donc pas si impatiente, la reprit doucement sa tante. Oui, le mieux est de commencer par les uniformes et ensuite les livres. Si nous avons besoin de retirer un peu plus de gallions par la suite, nous nous arrêterons à Gringott's avant le déjeuner. Qu'en pensez vous ?  
Son fils approuva par un « aucun problème », comme son mari tandis que Calliope se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

La boutique de Mrs Guipure était grande et proposait une large gamme de robes de sorciers de tous âges et toutes couleurs.  
Comme il n'était que 9h30 du matin, il y avait pas de monde quand la petite famille franchit le seuil de la boutique. Aussitôt une petite sorcière se dirigea vers eux, adressant un sourire chaleureux à Calliope Walker et Erato.  
-Vous venez déjà chercher vos uniformes ? Par la barbe de Merlin, vous devez être particulièrement pressés d'arriver à Hogwarts! Comme ce jeune homme qui fait ses essayages. Mais suivez moi, je vous en prie continua elle à l'adresse des plus grands. J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut.  
Calliope observa le secteur des uniformes, et ignora le tabouret posé à côté d'elle avant de porter son attention sur un enfant de son âge aux cheveux noirs plus qu'ébouriffés et des lunettes rondes sur le nez. Ce dernier semblait incroyablement arrogant et gaté.  
-Salut ! Première année à Hogwarts ? demanda il.  
-Bonjour, oui en effet. Comme tout le monde, il me semble. A moins que tu ne sois pas assez malin pour le deviner ?  
-Ooooooh, tu as de l'humour ou un mauvais caractére? demanda il d'un ton moqueur à son adresse.

Tu es amusante comme fille ! Je pense qu'ensuite j'aurai besoin de vos conseils pour des robes, mrs Guipure et…  
-Ca pourra attendre, répliqua d'une voix calme et dure Calliope en lui jetant un regard noir, agacée de le voir agir comme si tout tournait autour de lui. Tu n'es que toi aussi rien d'autre qu'un simple première année comme les autres.  
-Fais un peu plus attention à ce que tu dis, cingla le gamin qui s'empourpra d'agacement. Je suis en seconde année !  
-Peu importe. Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu ignores le respect, remarqua Walker en s'avançant et ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je ne savais pas qu'Hogwarts acceptait des idiots égoïstes comme toi.  
-Calliope, Walker, ça suffit! Et toi, jeune homme, ajouta Deneb à l'égard de James, tu devrais apprendre à attendre. La vendeuse n'est pas à ta disposition que je sacre  
Outré par ces paroles, James Potter mourait d'envie de lancer une réplique cinglante bien sentie. Il n'en eût cependant pas le temps car la couturière lui annonça qu'elle en avait fini avec sa commande et l'invita à payer.  
-On se reverra à Hogwarts, siffla il en colère.  
Il ne fallût pas moins de vingt minutes pour acheter assez de vêtements : uniformes et nouvelles robes.  
Calliope ressortit encore une fois l'uniforme noir de son sac et eût un regard de regret. Elle aurait tant aimer pouvoir porter l'uniforme bleu et rouge d'Ilvermony… Au moins, elle avait pris une longue cape bleue foncé, même si ça n'était pas ce dont elle avait vraiment envie, cet achat la consolait un peu.

* * *

Le repas copieux et la délicieuse glace chocolat-framboise à la chantilly rendirent enfin le sourire à la jeune américaine.  
Alors qu'elle finissait sa coupe, elle s'amusait de voir que sa sœur essayait de finir sa glace de trois boules de fraises, tandis que son cousin tout comme ses parents terminaient leur crumble pomme cranberries.  
Par chance, ils n'eurent pas besoin de passer chez Gringotts, puisqu'à leur arrivée en Grande Bretagne, ils avaient fait les démarches nécessaires par hiboux pour les transferts d'argent. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient pu ouvrir un compte et faire changer les dragots en gallions mornilles et noises. Pour parer à toute dépense, ils avaient signé un retrait de deux cent gallions pour d'éventuelles dépenses et avaient aussi fait changer des dragots en livres sterling, la monnaie de ce pays.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils achetèrent chaudron et fioles et tous les ingrédients magiques nécessaires. Des plumes et des bouteilles d'encre ainsi que quelques rouleaux de parchemin, mais ils avaient l'intention d'acheter aussi des fournitures non maj car elles étaient également très pratiques en particuliers les stylos billes, les crayons de papier et les gommes.  
Il était près de 17 heures quand les achats furent enfin terminés.  
Avant de partir à l'hotel dans un quartier muggle, la famille fit un crochet au Royaume du Hibou. Il devenait en effet important d'avoir un autre hibou pour les prochains courriers à recevoir que ce soient ceux du ministère ou pour envoyer à leur nièce des colis.  
La boutique proposait des espèces peu connues telles que les chevêches, hulottes, grands ducs d'europe qui étaient plus grands que les grands ducs américains. Mais il y avait aussi des chouettes lapones, petits ducs...  
-Regarde cette chouette, elle est magnifique, chuchota Erato à sa grande sœur en pointant du doigt une belle chouette harfang blanche et noire endormie.  
-C'est vrai, admit Calliope avec un sourire. Mais pas aussi jolie et intelligente que Rumeur.  
-Même si c'est une chouette exaspérante, qui va et vient à son gré, indépendante, rectifia Walker. Elle va d'ailleurs être folle de joie, vraiment avec une autre chouette à la maison…  
En essayant de ne pas penser à l'éventuelle jalousie de sa chouette, Walker se joignit à ses cousines pour chercher une chouette ou un hibou qui ferait l'unanimité. Il fallût encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne trouvent un jeune hibou Moyen duc fraîchement dressé et curieux, vif et rapide.

* * *

Le dimanche matin fût tout aussi animé que le samedi. Il y avait vraiment plein de choses à visiter et une seule journée ne suffirait pas.  
C'est donc après un solide breakfast qu'ils commencèrent par admirer Piccadilly Circus avant de se promener dans Covent Garden.  
Vers midi, la question du déjeuner fût réglée à l'unanimité : par un si beau temps mieux valait acheter des lunches boxes au marché et aller les manger en plein air à Hyde Park.  
Il fallût un petit moment pour trouver un traiteur indien et un stand de fruits et légumes, faire comprendre que par ce temps, non on ne pouvait pas acheter de grandes barres de chocolat Cadbury.  
L'après midi fila comme un éclair, Calliope s'amusa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé en jouant au frisbee avec sa sœur avant de tomber sur la pelouse et d'éclater de rire.  
Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé un aussi bon moment, ça lui rappelait le week end avant Noël où avec ses parents ils avaient été à Red Wizard pour chercher des cadeaux et des décorations magiques, prendre un bon chocolat chaud…  
Et voilà qu'elle refaisait des sorties, mais pas avec ses parents ! Sans la possibilité de leur écrire un hibou ou de prendre un portoloin. C'était vraiment trop injuste, avaient ils mérité une telle situation tous autant qu'ils étaient ? Et quand pourrait elle les voir ou retourner chez elle ?  
Sur ces pensées, les larmes et le ressentiment montèrent en elle comme un ras de marée dévastateur et la joie disparût de son esprit.  
La petite fille de onze ans se retourna brusquement avant de pleurer en silence devant tant d'injustice.  
Elle laissa enfin donner libre cours à sa douleur, sa tristesse, dont il restait une grande partie enfermée dans son esprit et son cœur.  
Erato observa avec surprise sa sœur avant d'entendre « so unfair, mom dad miss me ! » et de réaliser aussi le vide qu'il y avait autour d'elles, car même si son oncle et sa tante étaient avec elles ça ne remplaçait absolument pas des parents.  
Certains gamins s'approchèrent des deux filles, pour se moquer ou savoir ce qu'elles avaient, fort heureusement ils se virent immédiatement chassés de là par les adultes.  
Deneb s'approcha de sa nièce ainée et lui demanda si elle voulait rentrer. Calliope rejeta sa main sans cesser de pleurer en répondant qu'elle ne voualait ni rentrer ni rester ici et qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez. Elle s'éloigna d'eux continua à déverser son amertume en disant que ce qu'elle aurait voulu c'est de faire les courses de rentrée à Red Witch avec ses parents, de pouvoir le voir lui et Walker un jour donné et d'être ensemble.  
Pas comme ici !  
Deneb fût cependant accaparé par Erato qui pleurait aussi à chaudes larmes et aurait eu envie que mom et dad soient là lui manquaient beaucoup. Mais la plus jeune se laissa tomber dans les bras de son oncle et réconforter.

Une fois de retour au cottage, grâce cette fois au magicobus, les deux jeunes sorcières touchèrent à peine au dîner et se mirent au lit de bonne heure. Ce n'était pas seulement la fatigue qui était en cause mais plutôt ce qui leur était arrivé dans l'après midi.  
Pour une fois, Calliope accepta de rester un long moment avec sa petite soeur à lire des contes tout en mangeant quelques chocogrenouilles. Erato éait ravie de se pelotonner contre sa soeur, finalement toutes deux sombrèrent dans le sommeil, dormant ensemble.  
Le lendemain matin les deux soeurs s'étaient mises à écrire une longue lettre à leurs parents pour leur raconter comment était Diagon's Alley, les boutiques, leurs achats, la grande banque de Gringott's et les glaces délicieuses de Florian Fortarôme.  
Leur oncle et leur tante jetèrent un coup d'œil à la lettre avant d'y joindre des photos de leurs filles et du cottage ainsi qu'un mot pour leur assurer qu'elles allaient bien arrivaient à s'adapter. Et que quoi qu'il arrive elles pourraient compter sur eux en cas de danger.  
Quels abrutis ces juges du Magenmagot américain ! Ils avaient expédié le procès et le juge n'avait pas prêté grande attention aux plaidoiries de l'avocat de la défense. Plus il réfléchissait, plus Deneb était convaincu que si son frère Antares et sa femme s'étaient retrouvés avec une condamnation de dix ans ferme, sans avoir été écoutés, c'est que quelqu'un souhaitait les voir disparaître. Ou que comme il y avait eu déjà d'autres affaires de ce genre, les juges avaient voulu faire un exemple se foutant d'écouter ou non accusés et témoins. Mais la première hypothèse lui apparaissait plus probable puisque son frère et lui avaient déjà eu droit à des plis menaçants d'un corbeau.  
Et ce Quelqu'un avait du graisser quelques pattes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Pour éviter de passer comme complices, lui et sa femme n'avaient pas eu le choix : ils avaient du partir. La justice magique les avait collé dans le même sac et il avait fallu de nombreux témoignages pour prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas là au moment des faits. Ca n'avait pas empêché une perquisition chez eux et une convocation pour entendre leur version des faits.  
Ils avaient eu beau répéter leur innocence et défendre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient Antarés et sa femme, ils s'étaient retrouvés en détention temporaire tous sans exception.

Tellement écoeurés par cette corruption et la flagrante injustice juridique, les huées du public et les choux gras qui sortiraient dans les journaux, ils avaient fait le choix de partir au Royaume Uni Britannique.

* * *

Une fois Arrow parti pour accomplir son premier vol postal, et quel vol ! Calliope et Erato se sentirent un peu mieux, comme si une partie d'un mauvais charme s'était passé…  
« _C'est tout ce que des enfants comme nous peuvent faire, et ça leur fera plaisir d'avoir enfin du courrier, même si ils n'auront sans doute pas le droit de répondre. Au moins, ils savent qu'on pense toujours très fort à eux.  
Souviens toi, comme personne n'a voulu vraiment les écouter, ni comment personne ne s'est soucié de toi, sauf pour te plaindre et médire sur eux… Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est tenir ta promesse, en plus tu as plus de chance que tu le crois ! Alors ne penses plus à ce que tu rates mais à ce que tu vas vivre ! Ne sois pas si capricieuse !_ » se dit elle.  
Sur ces réflexions, la petite fille rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs détachés avant de sortir dehors, pour aller à l'enclos des hippogriffes qu'élevaient son oncle et sa tante.  
Elle adorait ces imposantes créatures très intelligentes, courageuses fortes et fières, ne pardonnant pas ce qui était insolence ou médisance, tout comme elle.  
Tout en ouvrant le portail, elle siffla doucement pour signaler sa présence aux cinq hippogriffes qui la regardèrent.  
Un des hippogriffes au pelage marron rouge s'avança immédiatement vers elle et posa son regard féroce sur elle. Elle s'inclina immédiatement et ce dernier s'inclina deux secondes plus tard avant de la pousser doucement de sa tête comme un chien qui réclamait une caresse.  
Calliope lui caressa immédiatement le bec doucement et lentement pendant de longues minutes avant de poser sa main sur son encolure.  
-C'est bon de te voir Keno, oui tu es un merveilleux hippogriffe, non je n'ai rien amené, ajouta elle à son ami en le voyant essayer de plonger son bec dans une de ses poches.  
Quel dommage qu'à Hogwarts on ne puisse pas faire des parcours magiques avec vous comme à Ilvermorny ! Les hippogriffes sont pourtant aussi efficaces que des balais, même si c'est différent, continua elle doucement.  
Tu crois que si auntie est d'accord, on pourra se promener avec un de tes amis dans la forêt ? On mettra un sort de désillusion, les Non Majs croiront que t'es un cheval. Ce n'est pas le cas, bien sûr ! ajouta elle devant le regard courroucé de Keno. Mais il n'y a pas que des sorciers ici, on ne peut pas l'oublier. Tout en parlant elle continua de le caresser tandis qu'un second hippogriffe s'approcha d'elle une musaraigne dans le bec.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un hululement se fit entendre. Keno observa dédaigneusement la chouette tachetée venir se poser sur l'épaule de la fillette tandis que Walker les rejoignit en s'inclinant.  
-J'aurais du me douter que je te trouverai ici ! J'ai un message à te transmettre.  
-Que dois tu me dire ? Ca ne peut pas attendre, demanda sa cousine sans quitter des yeux l'hippogriffe.  
-Pas vraiment puisque ça concerne la rentrée, même si elle n'est que dans trois semaines. On a réfléchi et on pense que le mieux serait de partir le vendredi matin par le train à Londres et de refaire comme quand on est allés sur Diagon's Alley. Comme ça, pas besoin de courir après le temps.  
-C'est une solution avisée effectivement, répondit elle. Et une bonne occasion de pouvoir acheter des livres ou des vêtements Non Maj et d'aller dans des musées. Mais devoir bientôt partir dans cette école ne me plait pas, absolument pas du tout!  
En plus je ne suis pas spécialement pressée de partir. J'ai encore envie de m'amuser pendant que je le peux.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as ENCORE des regrets ? demanda Walker. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir envie de partir là bas, tu le sais ça? Cet endroit a l'air bien moins qu'Ilvermorny. Et je te parie que là bas, personne ne connait les sports non majs, soupira il. Calliope pouffa de rire, Walker était un fou de basket ball et adorait y jouer.  
-Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'au moins on ne nous dévisagera pas comme des bêtes curieuses une fois là bas. Ou que les autres la ramèneront en parlant de leurs anecdotes sur Howgarts grommela elle.  
Vraiment qulelle super nouvelle... Tu voudras venir faire une promenade à dos d'hippogriffe après le déjeuner ? Au moins ça lui permettrait d'oublier la désagréable perspective de la rentrée.  
-Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit il attiré par cette suggestion. D'autant plus que la campagne était superbe par ici.

* * *

L'air était encore chaud et sec en ce samedi matin qui était l'avant dernier jour de vacances. Après demain, une longue année d'études débuterait. Une année où elle et Walker découvriraient bien plus de choses qu'ils n'en connaissaient même en vivant dans une société sorcière.  
Cette fois, Calliope ne s'était pas jointe à l'excitation générale et l'envie de faire plein d'activités touristiques comme sa sœur et son cousin.  
Aux yeux de la jeune sorcière, ce jour sonnait à la fois comme le point final d'un chapitre de livre, et la première lettre d'un nouveau chapitre.  
Le second qui allait s'écrire, seulement six mois après son emménagement en Angleterre. Bien des choses s'étaient passées et d'autes l'attendaient dans ce pays. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle devrait y rester pendant sept années, mais il y avait quand même un bon côté dans tout cela: peut être de temps à autre reviendrait elle aux usa.  
A présent, après demain soir, elle deviendrait vraiment une sorcière, même si elle étudierait dans une autre école. Elle aurait peut être d'autres amis que ceux qu'elle avait connus. Mais au moins, elle serait avec son cousin!  
«_ Que dis tu de tout ça ? N'est ce pas ce que tu as attendu pendant si longtemps? apprendre les sortilèges, les potions ? Et si une fois là bas, tu montrais qui tu es ? Celle qui concède peu de confiance et ne croit qu'en peu de choses, mais qui a foi en l'amitié et ses compétences… La magie est en toi Calliope Darkholme comme en tant de sorciers mais tu la découvres à peine; comme un enfant qui apprend à marcher. Ce que tu attendais tant à Ilvermorny, tu l'auras aussi à Hogwarts, alors prends le et accepte le_»  
Oui, il était temps de tourner la page et de se préparer à ce qui l'attendait... Après réflexion, elle sût comment occuper sa journée.  
Sa tante Madison était assez contente de lui accorder cette journée shopping, rien qu'elle et sa nièce sans personne d'autre. Un moment privilégié pour toutes les deux et le signe que quelque chose changeait en sa nièce...

-Entrez. Elle ne se leva pas de son lit d'hotel encore bien fatiguée par toutes ces heures passées dans les magasins, en témoignaient les sacs posés au pied du lit. Mais ça en avait valu la peine.

-On était venus te chercher pour aller dîner, commença Erato en ouvrant la porte. Et peut être que si tu as envie, on ira dans ce qui s'appelle « Cinéma » voir un dessin animé en mangeant du pop et…  
Erato laissa sa phrase en suspens, stupéfaite devant la nouvelle apparence de sa grande sœur.  
Tout du moins comme Walker qui la contempla lui aussi, sans être autant surpris.  
C'était bel et bien sa cousine mais elle était différente. Elle avait revêtu des habits de Non Maj neufs : un jean bleu clair et une chemise à manches courtes d'un violet pâle, des baskets également violettes. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait l'habitude porter longs lui tombant un peu en dessous des épaules, étaient à présent coupés en un carré court, sobre et qui contrastait avec son ancien look.  
-Tu… Ca te va bien ces vêtements, mais ça ne te fait pas bizarre les cheveux courts ? Non parce que moi, si, même si c'est super joli et…  
-Merci, petite sœur, répondit elle. Et non, je ne trouve pas ça bizarre.  
\- En effet, ça te va bien, au moins on verra un peu plus ton visage qu'avant, je plaisante! Tu as l'air d'être prête à découvrir Hogwarts.  
Toi et moi, Calliope, murmura Walker. Bizarre, quand je te vois, je sens que moi aussi j'ai moins d'appréhension. Il sera intéressant de voir comment nous évoluerons ensemble dans cette école. Sur ces mots, Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et attendit qu'elle esquisse un mouvement pour sortir et descendre au restaurant.  
Tous trois repartirent, pour encore quelques bons moments en famille avant que l'heure du départ ne sonne pour de bon.

A suivre


	3. 3: A Bord du Hogwarts Express

**A Bord du Hogwarts Express**

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire ou l'ont mis dans les favoris! Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues elles aussi. Du moment qu'elles restent polies, les suggestions sont les bienvenues. Après rien ne dit qu'elles seront toutes prises en compte.  
Je rappelle que j'emploie dans cette fanfiction les noms originaux, donc ne soyez pas surpris!  
_

* * *

Dix heures venaient de sonner à l'horloge de Kings's Cross Station. La gare était plus que de coutume bondée de monde, on voyait des groupes compacts de personne s'agglutiner près des tableaux d'affichage.  
Certains trains étaient déjà annoncés, des voyageurs sortaient des rames de l'underground londonien vaquant à leurs affaires. Sans se douter qu'il existait quelque chose d'autre et différent, mais qui était à leurs yeux invisible, dans un monde où la magie n'appartenait qu'aux livres.  
Un petit groupe de cinq personnes observait avec attention les kiosques à journaux, les stands de restauration.  
« La gare est déjà pleine de muggles, c'était prévisible. »  
Erato écouta avec attention avant de poser brièvement son regard sur une mère et sa fille qui poussait un chariot chargé de malles. Le plus naturellement du monde, elles se dirigèrent vers un mur avant de disparaître.  
Alors c'était là l'entrée secrète pour le quai 9 ¾…

Walker réprima un bâillement, ils s'étaient levés plus tôt. Il avait été le premier debout réveillé par l'excitation du voyage, alors qu'habituellement il était plus du genre marmotte. A présent, le breakfast lui semblait n'être qu'un lointain souvenir.  
Mais c'était tout sauf une journée ordinaire: dans peu de temps ils feraient route pour leur école.  
Sa cousine Calliope semblait elle aussi avoir les traits tirés et paraissait inabordable, se tenant à distance d'eux. Contrairement à lui, elle avait toujours autant de mal à accepter les faits et la réalité. D'être dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien et de ne pas apprendre dans l'école de magie qui avait semé en son esprits rêves et espérances.  
L'horloge indiquait 10h15 quand le petit groupe revînt entre les quais 9 et 10 après avoir fait provision de sandwiches, chips au poivre, cookies thé glacé ainsi que de magazines de jeux pour passer le temps.

Passer la barrière ne fût rien de plus qu'une simple formalité.

* * *

A l'instant où leur oncle et leur tante apparurent sur le quai, une annonce retentit annonçant le départ du Hogwarts Express dans trente minutes, train sans escales.  
Le quai était encore désert, juste quelques rares petits groupes de familles, apparemment des étudiants de cinquième ou sixième année.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, un long et majestueux train rouge tiré par une locomotive à vapeur fit son apparition en crachant de gros panaches de fumée blanche.

-On va chercher tout de suite un compartiment et on revient !  
-Ne serait ce pas plutôt une bonne excuse pour nous fausser déjà compagnie ?  
-Maman… Oui, il y a peut être un peu de ça. Admit le gamin avec un sourire gêné.  
Calliope observa son cousin avant de pousser à son tour son chariot. Par chance, le train était pratiquement inoccupé et ils trouvèrent aisément dans le second wagon un compartiment plutôt spacieux et confortable. Après avoir déposé dans le local à bagages les malles, les sacs à dos au dessus de leurs sièges, les deux enfants revinrent sur le quai où de plus en plus de monde commençait à se presser. Les hiboux hululaient plaintivement, des enfants retrouvaient leurs amis et discutaient avec animation.  
La jeune sorcière s'approcha de sa petite sœur qui avait perdu sa bonne humeur et paraissait triste et jalouse.  
-Tu ne veux pas être de meilleure humeur ? De toutes façons, toi aussi tu finiras par nous rejoindre.  
-Dans un an, seulement ! C'est très long une année et sans toi encore plus ! Erato leva son visage dans un signe de bouderie habituel.  
-Toi aussi, tu vas beaucoup me manquer, je t'aurai bien emmené mais je ne sais pas encore jeter les sorts de réduction… Peut être serais tu devenue verte, ou élastique, comme les chewings gums !  
A ces mots, la petite fille aux cheveux auburn un peu bouclés éclata de rire avant d'enserrer sa grande sœur bien consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire avant un bon moment.  
Calliope ne prêta pas attention aux embrassades entre son cousin et ses parents, faisant de son mieux pour rester maître d'elle même. Elle profita cependant au maximum de cette étreinte avec sa soeur;Etrangement personne en ces lieux ne leur prêtait attention, pas comme ça aurait pu être le cas au moment de prendre le train pour Ilvermorny. Là bas, elles auraient été pointées du doigts ils auraient eu droit à des regards méprisants... Cette pensée lui apporta un bref réconfort.  
Pourtant quand sa tante la prit dans ses bras, ce geste simple lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.  
-Nous nous reverrons vite, dans trois mois seulement. Si tu veux on t'écrira deux fois par semaine, et on vous enverra des friandises et des farces pour Halloween… Et il y a sans doute là bas une maison semblable à celle du Serpent Cornu. Son oncle se joignit à elles et la serra à son tour dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur chaque joue, elle se laissa aler à cette étreinte par deux bisous longs avant de reculer.  
-Tu n'es pas trop déçue ? Je sais que tu aurais préféré partir à Ilvermorny. Je t'ai pris des baguettes fourrées et des cookies surprises pour le voyage.  
-Pourquoi devrais je l'être ? nota elle avec un sourire un peu mélancolique. C'est comme ça et ca ne sert à rien de se lamenter. Merci Oncle Deneb. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui accorda une étreinte à laquelle elle se laissa aller.  
Une chance que… cela soit possible de revenir pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques, acheva elle mal à l'aise devant cette imminent séparation et l'envie de pleurer qu'elle contrôlait encore.  
-Envoyez nous Rumeur dès que vous en aurez envie, mais ne tardez tout de même pas trop.  
Calliope aurait aimé promettre à son oncle et sa tante qu'ils le feraient mais une boule énorme obstruait sa gorge et ses bras refusaient obstinément eux aussi de lui obéir. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi quand elle sentit une main dans son dos pour l'inviter à monter dans le train, elle ne se retourna pas, les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
Alors que les hiboux continuaient de hululer et que le vacarme continuait, que des parents faisaient des recommandations à leurs enfants, que d'autres les observaient et leur adressaient de grands signes, la jeune sorcière s'assit sur une banquette. Elle n'en bougea qu'au seul moment où le train s'ébranla pour leur adresser un signe de main.

Quand le train laissa dix minutes plus tard les immeubles londoniens, elle sortit de son sac un comic book et se colla près de la vitre semblant fascinée par sa lecture. Mais en fait, elle pleurait silencieusement pour tant de raisons : aller dans un endroit inconnu, très loin de sa sœur et de sa famille, à devoir apprendre une grande quantité de choses, et surtout, arriverait elle à se faire des amis ? Que devenaient ceux qu'elle avait connu en Amérique et étudieraient dans une école complétement différente de Hogwarts? L'oublieraient elle, ne la nommant plus ou la plaignant elle et sa famille ?  
Sans doute ce que ferait Allanon, oui il ne lui enverrait pas un seul hibou ou de nouvelles cartes de chocogrenouilles, pire encore si elle le revoyait il lui dirait combien Ilvermorny est la plus remarquable école de sorcellerie et qu'elle rate bien des choses en étant pas des leurs.  
Son cousin assis en face d'elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention et donnait un peu de Miamhibou à Rumeur qui le regardait d'un air outré, agacée d'être dans sa cage. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter ni de se lancer dans une discussion personnelle même avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.  
Calliope fût tirée de ses pensées quand elle entendit cogner à la porte.  
Un enfant de son âge aux trait fatigués, habillé de vêtements usés attendit qu'elle ouvre la porte.  
Ne prêtant pas attention à ses larmes, elle se dirigea vers la porte.  
-Est ce que mes amis et moi on peut venir ? On cherche un compartiment, mais comme nous étions si heureux de nous revoir, la bonne humeur l'a emporté sur l'anticipation.  
-Ca dépend, vous êtes nombreux ?  
-On est quatre, répondit le garçon aux cheveux châtain.  
-Pourquoi pas, tant que vous ne nous assommez pas de questions… Walker s'était levé à son tour détaillant le nouveau venu.  
Encore toi? ajouta il d'un ton froid au garçon qu'ils avaient entrevu chez Madame Guipure et était en train de rire aux éclats de la plaisanterie d'un autre garçon. Désolé mais il est hors de question que tu rentres.  
-Même chose pour moi, dit Calliope. Si tu veux venir, tu es le bienvenu, dit elle à Lupin. Mais pour ton ami, c'est hors de question.  
-Vous êtes bien injustes, vous ne le connaissez même pas, protesta légérement Remus.  
-Si au contraire, et le peu que j'ai vu ne me donne guère envie de côtoyer plus souvent un type condescendant et gâté.  
-Et pétri d'arrogance, pour le seul fait d'être en seconde année. Qu'a il de plus que les autres à part ça ? demanda Walker toujours écœuré par le côté tapageur qu'il découvrait chez ce garçon qu'il n'avait déjà pas apprécié.  
-C'est mon meilleur ami, tout comme eux, le loup garou fit un geste en leur direction. Et je ne vous laisserai pas le juger si hâtivement. Toutefois, on peut essayer de repartir d'un autre pied, ne croyez vous pas?  
-Non, ce n'est pas négociable. Le choix t'appartient, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je change d'avis. La solitude me paraît même plus agréable. La fille aux cheveux court aile de corbeau malgré son air triste affichait une détermination inébranlable, tout comme le nouveau qui ressemblait un peu à Padfoot de par ses cheveux noirs et légérement bouclés.  
-Tant pis, soupira Remus avec un doux sourire un peu triste sur le visage avant de refermer la porte et de pousser d'une main douce le dénommé James Potter dans le couloir pour éviter une éventuelle altercation.  
Calliope resta quelques minutes debout avant de contempler son cousin qui tout comme elle, semblait mélancolique et triste.  
Par les ombres ! Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de câlins ou de mots réconfortants, de toute façon à quoi bon ? Pourquoi ne pas savourer à la lie la tristesse et la peur de même que la joie ?  
De nouveaux coups se firent à nouveau entendre.  
Respirant un grand coup, et priant pour ne pas retomber sur des idiots, elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et fit face à une fille de son âge qui ressemblait beaucoup à Erato, habillée de vêtements Non Maj tandis que le garçon qui l'accompagnait avait déjà revêtu son uniforme, ses cheveux noirs et gras tombant sur ses épaules.  
-Excusez moi. Les compartiments commencent à être bondés et il n'y a plus que celui là de libre…  
-Pas de problème, entrez.  
-Merci beaucoup ! La nouvelle venue leur adressa un chaleureux sourire, tandis que son camarade n'avait pas esquissé le moindre sourire et était resté mutique. Son regard était perçant et froid, posé sur eux comme si il tentait de les évaluer.  
-Vous êtes frère et sœur ? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.  
-Non, cousins, rectifia Walker, sans rien ajouter de plus alors que sa cousine s'était à nouveau réfugiée derrière son comic book, apparemment mal à l'aise.  
-C'est bizarre, tu as l'accent américain. Au moins, la petite rousse semblait gentille et curieuse.  
-Tout simplement parce que nous ne sommes pas anglais. Calliope releva à cet instant les yeux de son magazine pour mettre les choses au point.  
Et je ne suis pas une née Non Maj lui non plus, ou muggle comme vous dîtes envers et contre tout, je suis là.  
-Ca signifie que vous ne connaissez rien d'Hogwarts ? s'étonna Lily qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. C'est pourtant avec Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang une des plus anciennes et prestigieuses école de magie ! Vous verrez, c'est un endroit fantastique plein de surprises, j'en sais quelque chose puisqu'il y a un an moi non plus je ne savais rien de cette école. Au fait, je m'appelle Lily Evans, et voici mon ami : Severus Snape.  
Ce dernier se contenta d'un froid signe de tête que lui rendirent les deux première années.  
-Calliope Darkholme, répondit la fille à l'apparence sobre et nette. Désolée mais il est difficile de trouver des livres sur les grandes écoles d'Europe.  
-Walker Darkhome, enchanté.  
Il semblait plus décontracté que sa cousine avec sa chemise ouverte sur un t shirt blanc et son jean délavé un peu grand. Cependant, il semblait plus distant, observateur comme si il pouvait d'un regard voir à travers les gens et percer leurs secrets.  
L'échange s'arrêta là pour le moment. Inutile de parler pour échanger des futilités ou pour tuer le temps.

Mais après le passage du chariot de friandises, la conversation reprit un peu.  
Calliope avait acheté un énorme paquet de patacitrouilles tandis que Lily avait pris des chocogrenouilles, la seconde année avait commencé à parler des différentes maisons ainsi que de la répartition et Calliope l'écoutait les yeux baissés sans trop parler, hésitant à lui donner son avis.  
-Il est préférable d'être à Slytherin, mais les autres maisons ne sont pas mal non plus.  
Walker et Calliope regardèrent avec un léger étonnement leur camarade se mêler enfin à la conversation. Et d'après son ton de toute évidence, elle semblait être à ses yeux la meilleure maison.  
Les quatre maisons de Hogwarts… Elles semblaient ressembler de par leurs caractéristiques à celles d'Ilvermorny : Serpent Cornu et Ravenclaw, Gryffindor et Womatou, Hufflepuff et Puckwoodgenie, Slytherin et Oiseau Tonnerre.  
Ca paraissait quand même moins exaltant de porter un chapeau magique plutôt que d'attendre sur le nœud gordien le choix et l'approbation d'une des statues.  
-Ravenclaw me paraît tout aussi intéressant. Mais il me tarde plus de découvrir le programme des sortilèges, dit Calliope sans le moindre sourire.  
-Pareil pour moi, c'est beau l'ambition, mais ça peut si aisément mener à sa propre perte. Mais tu sais cousine, toutes les matières semblent alléchantes.  
-Les sortilèges, répéta posément Snape sans quitter des yeux la jeune américaine. Oui, à condition de posséder une volonté droite et ferme, un esprit présent et concentré. Quelque chose que bien des idiots ne savent pas utiliser. L'art subtil et rigoureux des potions est tout aussi important, d'une aide précieuse. Sur ces mots, il accepta de prendre dans la boîte au trois quart vide qu'elle lui tendait un patacitrouille.  
-En parlant de potions, quelque chose me dit que celles que vous étudiez ne sont pas les mêmes que celles aux programmes de l'institut des sorcières de Salem et d'Ilvermorny. Mais peut être continua elle songeuse, il y a des potions qui répondent aux normes internationales.  
-Et dont il est possible de se procurer sans difficultés les ingrédients qui entrent dans leur composition, quel que soit le pays, compléta Snape secrétement surpris mais content de voir quelqu'un faire montre de logique comme cette petite américaine.  
-Les deux ont leur utilité propre: sortilèges et potions, fit remarquer Lily.  
Après avoir encore un peu discuté des différentes matières, Calliope se remit près de la fenêtre près de son cousin et s'enfonça dans le sommeil.  
Le reste de l'après midi fût tout aussi calme : tous étaient le nez plongé dans un livre.

* * *

Ce ne fût que quand le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon et qu'une lueur orangée commençait à inonder le compartiment que la petite brune s'éclipsa pour enfiler sa robe de sorcier.  
Tous quatre étaient à présent en uniforme un peu trop triste au gout de Calliope: gris et noir.  
Le train commençait à rouler moins vite, le paysage était plus sauvage, des étudiants commençaient à courir dans les couloirs ou à saisir les cages des hiboux.  
Hogwarts n'était plus très loin.  
Ce fût presque à regret qu'ils laissèrent les deux secondes années partir avant de se dire qu'ils se reverraient peut être au banquet.  
Ils furent parmi les premiers à descendre du train tout en se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire, complétement perdus quand une voix tonitruante et forte retentit.  
« Les Premières années par ici s'il vous plait ! » Allons toutes les premières années, venez approchez vous ! »  
Celui qui les appelait était sans doute un géant : Il faisait deux mètres de haut, ses cheveux et sa barbe hirsutes étaient long, il portait un épais manteau.  
Plus mal à l'aise que jamais, Walker et Calliope s'approchèrent de cet inquiétant inconnu en se tenant à distance des autres élèves.  
Par les ombres ! Que leur réservait on comme surprises à présent ?

A suivre


	4. 4: Bienvenue à Hogwarts

**Bienvenue à Hogwarts**

Tous les première années suivirent le géant non sans appréhension avant de parvenir à un ponton où étaient amarrées de nombreuses barques.  
-Tout le monde dans les barques, installez vous et pas plus de quatre par barque !  
Lentement, les nouveaux élèves s'installèrent en se demandant ce qui allait ensuite ce passer. Calliope se retrouva seule dans son embarcation, rapidement rejointe par d'autres enfants qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
Le ciel quant à lui était très nuageux et ne permettait ni de distinguer la lune, ni les étoiles. Seule la lueur de torches déchirait légèrement ce voile épais d'obscurité. Puis quand tout le monde fût installé, les barques se déplacèrent d'elles même.  
Tout comme le ciel, le lac était d'une insondable noirceur et hormis le mouvement des esquifs, la surface de l'eau restait presque lisse. La nuit tout comme la couleur du lac ne permettait pas de savoir si il était très profond ou non, dangereux ou paisible, si de nombreuses créatures y vivaient ou si ce n'était qu'un endroit maudit tel un cimetière.  
-Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Hogwarts, juste après le tournant, annonça fièrement le géant.  
-Oooooooh c'est incroyable !  
Calliope eût un petit soupir d'agacement devant la réaction d'une des filles de sa barque. Comme si ce château était exceptionnel !  
Elle en avait déjà vu des photos dans le livre intitulé « Les Grandes Ecoles d'Europe » et à ses yeux ce n'était qu'un immense château imprégné de magie.  
Tout comme Ilvermorny, sauf qu'ici, il n'y avait aucune brume épaisse et impénétrable et qu'il était sans doute bien plus ancien que l'école de magie américaine. Cependant, les bâtiments étaient impressionnants et majestueux, sans compter les hautes tours et les ponts. Elle se laissa aller à poser sur l'endroit un regard de contemplation, de plus l'atmosphère nocturne ajoutait une touche de beauté à ce tableau.  
Une petite partie de nuages se dissipa, permettant à une lune décroissante de diffuser sur le lac une faible lueur blanchâtre qui contrastait avec l'éclairage lumineux du château.  
Toujours absorbée par sa contemplation des lieux, la fillette ne se rendit pas compte que son embarcation avait heurté un ponton et que la plupart des élèves avaient commencé à quitter les embarcations alors que leur guide vérifiait que personne n'ait rien oublié.  
Le groupe de nouveaux traversa alors un imposant portail gardé par deux énormes sangliers ailés, monta des escaliers. Le portail d'entrée était tout aussi ancien solide et altier que les murailles et le portail. Leur guide ne frappa qu'une fois à la port mais ce coup sourd résonna fortement. Aussitôt après, une femme enveloppée d'un long manteau leur ouvrit la porte.  
-Professeur Mc Gonagall, voici les premières années.  
-Très bien, merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe.  
Cette femme avait une apparence sévère : sa robe et son manteau ainsi que son chapeau étaient noirs, tout comme son chignon très serré où pourtant il y avait quelques striures de gris. Elle les observait de ses yeux perçants sous ses lunettes carrés et tout indiquait en elle une grande assurance et une intransigeance.  
-Soyez tous et toutes les bienvenus à Hogwarts. Avant de prendre place parmi nous au festin, vous allez être répartis dans vos maisons. Elles sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin. Votre maison sera votre second foyer : vous vivrez dans la salle commune, les dortoirs, vos efforts lui feront gagner des points, une mauvaise conduite en fera perdre. Et peut être qui sait, grâce à vous et vos aînés, vous ferez gagner à votre maison la coupe des quatre maisons ce qui est un grand honneur. A présent, veuillez attendre ici, je reviendrai vous chercher dans quelques minutes.

La masse de première année se sentit prise d'inquiétude mêlée à de l'excitation, certains espérant être répartis dans la maison de leur choix, d'autre se demandant comment ils s'y prendraient.  
Coincée entre un garçon indien et une fille blonde à l'air prétentieux et au nez en trompette, Calliope sentit à cet instant un pincement au cœur. Elle qui avait tant eu envie de se retrouver en face des quatre statues et de découvrir sa maison tandis que les autres élèves la regarderaient du haut de l'étage supérieur…  
A cet instant précis, ses pensées s'interrompirent quand elle sentit une main dans la sienne. Walker.  
Que cherchait il à faire ? à la réconforter ou cherchait il lui même du réconfort ? Elle leva les yeux sur lui, et au vu de son expression, lui aussi ressentait une grande amertume à cause de cette répartition non espérée.  
-Pourquoi ces faces de carême ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous voudriez déjà revenir chez vous alors que vous êtes dans le plus beau des endroits, déclara un moine fantôme qui s'était approché d'elle et fit reculer certains élèves.  
-Le plus merveilleux endroit, pour vous. Que peut on dire quand on ne connaît absolument rien d'un endroit ? demanda Calliope quelque peu vexée par cette soi disant compassion.  
-Vous apprendrez à le découvrir, mademoiselle. Mais la vie n'est que découvertes, j'espère vous voir à Hufflepuff, mon ancienne maison.  
-Merci de votre gentillesse, mais vous savez, parfois nous avons le droit d'être tristes et de ne pas être forcés de prétendre que tout va bien, intervînt Walker indifférent aux regards étonnés de certains de ses camarades. D'autres fantômes les avaient rejoints et vivants comme revenants ne purent dissimuler leur étonnnement: ils étaient plutôt bizarres tous les deux! A moins qu'ils ne regrettent d'avoir quitté leur maison?

Toutefois un peu enhardis, deux garçons demandèrent au fantôme comment était cette maison. Ce fût à cet instant précis que le professeur Mc Gonagall coupa court à la discussion qui s'amorçait en venant les chercher.

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle dont le plafond était haut et parsemé de nuages ainsi que d'étoiles, d'innombrables cierges flottaient aussi dans les airs de même que des fantômes reconnaissables à leur silhouette nacrée et transparente. Quatre très longues tables avaient été dressées autour desquelles les étudiants de chaque maison les observaient avec curiosité tandis que Mc Gonagall les fit traverser la pièce avant de parvenir à un tabouret où y était posé un chapeau usé élimé. A la surprise de certains, une déchirure apparût dans le couvre chef et celui ci se mit à chanter

_« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »  
_

Ainsi donc c'était cet objet qui les enverrait dans leurs maisons ? Il était à la fois intéressant et amusant, mais moins intéressant quand même que les quatre statues d'Ilvermorny. Elles au moins, pouvaient exprimer leur choix et s'animer et non discuter. Mais qui sait, peut être ne serait ce pas trop mal, se dit Calliope.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements ponctua les derniers vers de la chanson tandis que le professeur Mc Gonagall déroulait un parchemin en commençant à les appeler par ordre alphabétique.

Abbot Nathan !  
Un garçon aux cheveux blonds et à l'air incertain s'assit sur le tabouret en mettant le choixpeau sur sa tête. Ce dernier cria une minute plus tard « **Hufflepuff** »  
Cette première nomination fût chaleureusement saluée par une des tables de la grande salle.  
Bones Cassandra !  
«** Hufflepuff** »  
Bluefield Scott ! Cette fois, le choixpeau l'envoya à Slytherin, encore quatre élèves furent répartis quand Calliope entendit son nom.  
Elle marcha lentement vers le tabouret et jeta un regard à la fois respectueux et suspicieux à celui qui déciderait de son sort.  
«_ Hum, tu es plutôt loin de chez toi et chargée d'amertume à ce que je vois. Mais tu as aussi beaucoup d'ambitions, de ruse en toi, Slytherin te conviendrait pourtant… Pourtant tu as aussi une grande soif de connaissances, tu sais peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision. Hmmmm et tu as aussi une insatiable curiosité qui pourrait te causer tort si tu n'apprends pas à la réfréner, tout comme une énorme fierté. Alors où iras tu ? Slytherin ou Ravenclaw ?_ »  
_"Oui je suis fière, j'ai de l'ambition, et où est le mal ? mais je ne veux pas devenir une étoile montante, j'aime mieux avoir des amis avec qui partager des connaissances et qui m'acceptent telle que je suis, même si je paraîtrais originale !" _pensa la fillette avec flamme. Pourquoi le choixpeau essayait il ainsi de la juger ?  
"_Je ne cherche pas à te critiquer ni à remettre en cause qui tu es, petite sorcière. Simplement à t'aider à trouver la maison où tu te sentiras le plus à l'aise et je crois que je sais où tu te sentiras mieux : à Ravenclaw…_ »  
«** Ravenclaw !** » Calliope ôta avec un double soulagement le choixpeau sans se rendre compte que sa répartition avait duré cinq bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles tous l'avaient observé. Non seulement ce moment inconfortable était passé mais elle serait dans une maison semblable à celle du Serpent Cornu  
Elle se hâta de s'asseoir près d'un seconde année, tandis que son cousin fût lui aussi réparti à Ravenclaw. Normal, avec sa manie de lire toujours plein de livres et d'adorer dessiner ou essayer de créer des figurines en pâte à sel.  
Il préféra laisser une chaise vide entre eux; non seulement le voyage avait été long et fatigant mais il avait envie d'un petit peu de solitude. A ses yeux, être dans la même maison que sa cousine était à la fois rassurant et agacant. Leur parenté n'avait pas à l'empêcher de voler de ses propres ailes.  
Tout comme lui, curieux de découvrir ce nouvel environnement, cette école et ses différences avec Ilvermorny.  
Tous deux échangèrent un petit sourire complice puis observèrent le reste du groupe être réparti.  
Ils en étaient à présent aux L et Lancasford Andrew fût envoyé à Gryffindor. Enfin après une demie heure et quand Watergold Morgan fût envoyé à Hufflepuff, le directeur un homme assez âgé à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux bleus pétillant de malice se leva pour prononcer quelques mots.  
-Soyez tous et toutes les bienvenus à Hogwarts ! Avant que nous commencions ce somptueux festin je souhaiterai prononcer quelques mots : équinoxe, rosée matinale, folle aventure, rouge gorge, sucacides ! Et bien sûr, bon appétit !

Sur ces mots, comme par magie, les tables se couvrirent de mets variés qui semblaient plus succulents les uns que les autres : roast beef, cuisses de poulet, steaks, côtes de porc, poissons rotis, haricots verts ou beans, pomme de terre sautées, frites, roties au four, légumes, épis de maïs fondants et un peu partout des bouteilles de ketchup, sauce Worcestire, moutarde… De gros pichets remplis de jus d'orange de jus de pomme ou de jus de citrouille mais également d'eau et des corbeilles de pain étaient posées sur la table.  
-C'est un peu dommage qu'ils ne proposent pas de pakoras, du daal ou un curry de légumes, soupira un autre première année.  
Il s'agissait du jeune garçon indien qui avait été à côté d'elle au moment où ils attendaient. Calliope essaya de mettre sa timidité de côté et d'engager la conversation avec lui.  
-Tu peux toujours demander si c'est possible de manger de temps à autre de ces plats. Tu viens d'Inde ?  
-Oui, moi et mes parents nous venons de Simla, c'est près de l'Himalaya, précisa il. Nous sommes arrivés ici quand j'avais huit ans. Je m'appelle Dharma Patil. Et toi ? tu viens d'où ?  
-De l'Illinois aux états unis, comme mon cousin Walker. Celui ci tout en mangeant une part de tourte à la viande s'était mis à bavarder (de quidditch semblait il), avec une fille aux cheveux châtains bouclés.  
En son for intérieur Calliope se sentit soulagée de ne pas être la seule « étrangère » en ces lieux, peut être que personne ne s'amuserait à les regarder comme une attraction bizarre. Du moins pour le moment, pendant le repas de bienvenue. Visiblement Hogwarts bien qu'accueuillant les sorciers de tous pays d'Europe, comptait plus en ses murs des sorciers venus des quatre coins de la Grande Bretagne, songea elle tout en remplissant son assiette de côte de porc et de purée de panais.  
Plutôt contente de réussir à nouer le contact et à discuter avec Dharma, elle réussit aussi à parler avec une fille aux cheveux blonds roux et aux yeux verts qui s'appelait Amanda Goldstein.  
Si bien qu'elle ne prit qu'une seule part de lemon pie tout en écoutant Amanda discourir sur les farces incessantes de son petit frère.

* * *

Dumbledore fit un discours cette fois bien moins loufoque que ses mots de bienvenue en leur expliquant quels étaient les endroits absolument interdits, les inscriptions pour les équipes de Quidditch imminentes, l'accueil d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
Walker le chercha des yeux et son regard s'attarda sur un minuscule sorcier en grande conversation avec son voisin qui était très différent. Si l'un était très petit et ses cheveux blancs étaient vaporeux, le second était gros et arborait une impressionnante moustache.  
-Ah, tu t'intéresse aux professeurs Flitwick et Slughorn ? lui demanda un cinquième année aux cheveux blonds sales et mal coiffés qui arborait sur sa robe un insigne frappé d'un P.  
Xenophillius Lovegood, je suis préfet. Si quelque chose ne va pas n'hésite pas à m'en parler, tout comme toi, Calliope c'est ça ? demanda il à la première année aux cheveux noirs qui s'était levé et les avait rejoints.  
Le petit professeur là bas c'est Flitwick, notre directeur de maison, poursuivit il. Et celui qui parle avec lui, c'est le professeur Slughorn, le maître des potions il dirige Slytherin.  
-Et qui sont les directeurs de Hufflepuff et Gryffindor ?  
-La directrice de Gryffindor c'est le professeur Mc Gonagall qui vous a accueilli et qui enseigne la métamorphose. Celui qui dirige Hufflepuff, c'est le professeur Parsnip, avec les cheveux en bataille et un peu de terre sur sa robe. Il enseigne la botanique.  
Mais je parle, je parle et il est grand temps que je vous mène à vos quartiers !  
Effectivement toutes les autres tablées avaient commencé à quitter la Grande Salle et il ne restait plus qu'eux ou d'autres élèves qui connaissaient déjà les lieux.

* * *

Calliope et Walker essayèrent de mémoriser le chemin pour rejoindre la salle commune tandis qu'ils durent changer trois fois d'escaliers, ces derniers se déplaçant où ça leur chantait.  
Ils traversèrent ensuite un très long couloir ouvert d'où on apercevait le ciel encore nuageux mais où quelques étoiles perçaient la toile nocturne.  
Ils montèrent encore d'un étage avant de parvenir à une porte toute simple en chêne massif avec aucune poignée, aucune charnière, seul y était accroché un heurtoir en forme d'aigle.  
Xenophillius en donna juste un seul coup et l'aigle s'anima avant de parler de sa voix mélodieuse :

_« Qu'est ce qui est le roi des dieux, un géant des cieux dont le rouge est sa couleur_ ? »  
-Jupiter, répondit Xenphillius. Pour entrer dans la salle commune vous devrez répondre aux énigmes que pose l'aigle. Si vous connaissez la bonne réponse, vous pourrez entrer, sinon… vous devrez faire montre d'une patience comme celle des Hufflepuff…  
La porte s'ouvrit et les nouveaux entrèrent dans une salle très grande et très aérée où il y avait de nombreuses fenêtres, de larges bibliothèques garnies de livres magazines de toutes sortes…  
Le plafond était tout aussi beau par son bleu profond et les constellations peintes dessus.  
-Par les ombres, cet endroit est vraiment beau, murmura Walker en se dirigeant vers un des fauteuils.  
-D'accord avec toi, approuva sa cousine.  
Le préfet leur expliqua ensuite où se situaient les dortoirs des filles et des garçons tout en précisant que leurs affaires avaient déjà été montées.  
La dernière grande surprise de la soirée fût la venue d'un fantôme : une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés belle mais également austère, à l'air hautain mais également un peu mélancolique.  
Elle se présenta comme la Dame Grise, fantôme de Ravenclaw et toujours prête à les aider avant de repartir.  
Walker jeta un rapide regard à sa montre qui indiquait 10heures 10, plus que temps d'aller se reposer. Il adressa un rapide signe de la main ponctué d'un "bonne nuit" à sa cousine avant de monter d'un pas résolu vers son dortoir. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que son lit soit à un endroit qui lui plaise et qu'il y ait assez de place dans cet espace.  
Une fois dans son dortoir, Calliope avisa sa malle et son sac posés au pied de son lit fort heureusement loin de la fenêtre.  
Trop fatiguée pour avoir envie de lire ou de déballer ses affaires, elle se mit rapidement en pyjama avant de se coller sous les couvertures, laissant Morphée la prendre dans ses bras. 

A suivre


	5. 5:Première semaine

**Première semaine**

Avant de démarrer ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent l'histoire. Merci beaucoup!

Le lendemain matin, Calliope s'était réveillée très tôt du matin alors que ses camarades dormaient encore à poings fermés. Son premier geste fût de sortir d'un cahier une photo: un souvenir heureux avant que les choses n'aient pas tourné de la sorte... Maintenant, elle et ses parents étaient séparés par une si grande distance et une muraille massive et imprenable. Même pas possible de leur envoyer un hibou puisque son père et sa mère avaient perdu ce droit.  
"_Papa maman, je pense toujours à vous, un jour qui sait on arrivera à nouveau à se voir à retrouver ce qui nous a été volés. A présent, il est temps de se préparer pour les cours, inutile de songer à ce qui s'est passé"_  
Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude, elle examina son uniforme aux couleurs de sa nouvelle maison : un pull et une jupe dans deux nuances de gris, le bleu et argent présents sur sa cravate et sa cape. Bien différent de celui qu'elle escomptait porter et moins haut en couleurs. Mais après tout, cet uniforme valait bien celui d'Ilvermorny et elle allait enfin apprendre des connaissances magiques comme tant d'autres enfants sorciers.  
Cependant arriveraient ils à suivre un programme différent de ceux qu'ils s'étaient attendus à suivre? à évoluer dans un monde et un continent dont ils avaient été déracinés? Et dans une école et un pays tellement différent qui leur était entièrement étranger et auquel il était ardu de s'habituer, comme un vêtement qu'on est forcé de porter et qui ne vous va pas.

La répartition lui revînt également en mémoire ; en son for intérieur, elle était contente d'être dans une maison qui paraissait accueillante et où elle pourrait donner libre cours à sa soif de savoir, sa curiosité.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle commune, hormis deux cinquièmes années qui étaient plongés dans une annale de BUSE.

Après leur avoir demandé la direction de la grande salle, la petite américaine quitta la tour avec pour unique envie de prendre un petit déjeuner solitaire. Pour quelle raison devrait elle toujours être fourrée avec son cousin, même ici elle aurait à le côtoyer non stop. Alors un peu de tranquillité ne faisait pas de mal.

Il était 7h15 quand elle arriva à destination. Il n'y avait pour l'instant que quelques élèves et les professeurs qui étaient présents, pas de trace non plus de hiboux ou de chouettes. Absolument rien à voir avec l'effervescence du banquetd'hier soir.

Tout en se servant une bonne portion de bacon, champignons et œufs brouillés, elle se demanda si elle avait eu raison de ne pas l'attendre.

« _Non_, » se dit elle en prenant une grosse quantité de céréales chocolatées. « _Non je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai tout le temps fourrée avec lui, on est dans la même maison, on se voyait déjà systématiquement avant, maintenant ça suffit ! je ne suis plus un bébé, il est tant que je vive ma vie, que je me débrouille moi même et lui aussi !_ »

Certains de ses camarades, Dharma et une fille du nom Yuan Chang qui partageait son dortoir la rejoignirent vingt minutes plus tard. Xenophillius Lovegood choisit ce moment pour leur donner leurs emplois du temps.

-Double cours de potion avec les Hufflepuff, et sortilèges ce matin ! Je n'y connais pas grand chose aux potions, marmonna Dharma qui parcourût des yeux le planning. Ah, par contre demain matin on pourra essayer les balais !

-Tu voudrais jouer dans l'équipe ? interrogea Yuan. Tu ne serai pas un peu prétentieux ? Même en ayant souvent volé, jouer dans une vraie équipe de Quidditch, c'est plus dur qu'il n'y paraît !

-J'ai souvent volé avec mes cousins, et c'était la chose la plus agréable que je connaisse ! surtout au poste de batteur. Et je prends le quidditch très au sérieux ma chère !

Calliope laissa ses deux camarades se chamailler et aperçût son cousin les rejoindre, avalant sur le pouce quelques toasts et une tasse de thé. Il posa un court instant sur elle un regard meurtrier qui signifiait "Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait" Quand il était descendu, il avait été incrédule devant le fait qu'elle ne daigne même pas l'attendre et essayer de passer un simple bon moment. C'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler de l'égoïsme à ses yeux, mais aussi une vacherie. Si elle croyait s'en sortir à bon compte, elle se fichait la baguette dans l'oeil!

* * *

-Dépêchez vous d'entrer, installez vous, nous avons beaucoup de travail ce matin ! Vous vous en doutez, vous allez apprendre l'art des potions, poursuivit Slughorn sur un ton jovial. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il existe deux potions identiques, au contraire il y en a de tous types. Des potions de soin, des poisons, de modification, des elixirs…

Vous allez remplir ce petit questionnaire, histoire d'évaluer votre niveau, et Miss Smith fermez ce livre s'il vous plait ! Cinq points en moins pour Hufflepuff ! Bien si vous êtes prêts, alors allez y, vous avez 30 minutes !

D'un coup de baguette, il envoya sur chaque table les parchemins.

Calliope parcourût attentivement son questionnaire avant de commencer par la cinquième question : « citez cinq ingrédients d'origine animale »  
« _Sang de salamandre, crin de licorne, foie de rat, épines de poisson lune et… peau de couleuvre d'esculape_ » Elle prit sa plume avant de jeter un coup d'œil au sablier, pourvu qu'elle finisse dans les temps !  
De son côté, Walker qui s'était assis à côté de Dharma semblait lui aussi s'inquiéter du temps qu'il lui restait et relut son parchemin avant d'ajouter quelques phrases.  
Une fois les interrogations sur son bureau, l'énorme professeur leur exposa les règles de base concernant l'organisation de leur plan de travail ainsi que l'importance des gants de protection, des cheveux attachés et des ongles propres.  
-N'oubliez surtout pas que des ongles des cheveux ou même de la salive, du sang peuvent avoir un impact nocif sur la potion que vous préparez. Mais ce n'est pas la seule source de risque qui peut m'en citer une autre ?  
Vous par exemple, Mr Darkholme ?  
-Si un feu est trop fort ou trop faible, il peut détériorer l'effet des ingrédients ? ou peut être avec un feu pas assez chaud… une plante n'infusera pas assez.  
-C'est exactement ça ! Dix points pour Ravenclaw ! Bien maintenant, passons à la pratique : nous allons commencer la préparation d'une potion contre les brûlures. Veuillez ouvrir vos manuels à la page 12 et préparer vos fioles, votre chaudron. Vous trouverez les ingrédients nécessaires dans l'armoire du fond, à présent, mettez vous au travail.  
Le reste du cours se passa dans le silence, Slughorn passait à travers les rangées et conseillait sur la quantité ou rectifiait la pesée des ingrédients.  
Alors que Calliope ajouta les feuilles émincées de Belladone dans son chaudron, tandis qu'Amanda prélevait un échantillon et notait l'avancée de la préparation. Dix minutes plus tard, la cloche retentit.  
-Nous continuerons la préparation mercredi, d'ici là je veux un rouleau de parchemin sur cette potion, et l'usage de la Belladone ainsi que de la sauge dans ce philtre. Vous pouvez partir.  
Au moment de quitter le cachot, Walker remit derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux en lançant un regard courroucé à sa cousine avant de s'éloigner d'elle à grands pas.  
Que ça lui montre ce qu'on ressent quand on est sans explications mis de côté... Avec tout ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas mérité ce genre de remerciement.

Le cours de sortiléges fût également consacré à la théorie et aux sorts qu'ils apprendraient, ce qui provoqua la grognerie parmi les élèves qui brûlaient d'envie d'utiliser leurs baguettes.  
-Le plus important n'est pas d'agiter à tout va votre baguette, ni de prononcer sans conviction la formule. Au contraire, vous n'obtiendriez rien, ou le résultat ne serait pas celui que vous attendiez, expliqua de sa voix flutée Flitwick.  
Tenez regardez donc « **_Glisséo_** »  
Une fois de plus, Walker et Calliope s'étaient installés à des places opposées dans la pièce et tentaient de manier correctement leur baguette. Le livre sur lequel Flitwick avait pointé sa baguette ne bougea absolument pas. Au deuxième essai, il s'ouvrit pages battantes. Au troisième essai cependant, le manuel glissa sur la table comme si elle était couverte de verglas.  
-Ce dernier essai vous aidera à comprendre que cette fois le mouvement et l'intonation étaient les bons. Gardez à l'esprit que vous devrez longuement vous entraîner avant d'obtenir un résultat et que nous sommes tous passés par là!

* * *

Au moment où la cloche de midi avait sonné, une foule d'élèves de différentes maisons se groupait près de la grande salle.  
Calliope sentit une main la pousser sans ménagement, au moment où elle recula elle aperçût une cinquiéme année blonde mince trop belle. Incroyable d'être d'un tel sang gêne !  
-Surtout ne vous gênez pas ! Faites moi tomber la prochaine fois !  
La cinquième année se retourna en la toisant d'un air méprisant. Une reine des glaces avec ses jolis yeux et cheveux soyeux, de la maison Slytherin. Cellle ci posa lentement sa main sur sa joue avant de la gifler du bout des doigts.  
-Ne sois pas si arrogante sale gamine, tu n'es rien! Rien sauf une petite prétentieuse qui oublie qui elle est. Tout comme vous autres... Son regard hautain mêlé de dégoût se promena d'autres premières années. Qu'elle traîta avec la même condescendance en se frayant un chemin et écartant les autres de sa route.  
Ce geste et cette supériorité l'avaient écoeuré au plus au point, qu'est ce que c'était que cette pimbêche ?  
-Narcissa Black, murmura un quatrième année de Hufflepuff. Amos Diggory, dis donc tu devrais être à Gryffindor, pour oser lui parler sur ce ton ! Tu ne sais donc pas qui elle est ?  
-Une fille égocentrique et insupportable, tenta la bleu et bronze.  
-Non, elle est issue d'une des plus importantes familles de sang pur. Evite de la contrarier si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, c'est un bon conseil.  
-Merci. Mais sang pur ou non, elle ferait bien d'apprendre le savoir vivre, marmonna elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
Walker avait observé ce qui s'était passé mais ne s'en était absolument pas mêlé et ne lui avait pas demandé si elle allait bien.  
Tout en le voyant s'installer près d'une seconde année, Calliope en fût un peu décontenancée et se surprit à penser à Erato et sa famille. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une fille de son dortoir aux cheveux châtains élégamment tressés à qui elle n'avait pas encore adressé la parole.  
-Megan Tyrell. Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais ton frère a l'air de t'en vouloir, ça ne doit pas être drôle pour toi... Si tu veux tu peux m'en parler, après tout on est dans la même maison, ajouta elle avec un sourire mauvais.  
-C'est bizarre, je ne savais pas que c'était si important pour toi. Tu trouveras sans doute des gens bien mieux, plus cool comme toi non? Une fille qui avait l'air d'une vraie adepte des ragots et des chiffons, maquillage, et peste par dessus le marché. Et au fait j'avais prévu de manger avec quelqu'un d'autre, acheva Calliope avant de se lever et de déplacer son assiette.

On était à présent le jeudi soir et la situation en était au même point :cousin et cousine ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole et essayaient de s'éviter. Même l'envoi du hibou familial avec un gros colis de friandises américaines n'avait pas amélioré la situation. Tous deux avaient tour à tour lu la lettre avant de répondre de façon séparée.  
Alors que le cours d'histoire de la magie venait de se terminer, plusieurs Ravenclaw et Gryffindor prirent la direction du lac. Le temps était encore estival, l'air sentait bon l'herbe coupée, seuls de gros nuages et une moiteur faisaient ombre à ce tableau.  
Calliope essaya de rattraper son cousin en marchant à grandes enjambées vers lui.  
-Attends, il faut qu'on parle !  
-Parce qu'à présent il s'est passé quelque chose de suffisamment important pour que tu m'en tiennes au courant ? railla Walker qui sentit l'enervement monter en lui.  
-Qu'est ce qui te prend de réagir comme ça ? C'est à cause de lundi matin, c'est ça ?  
\- Exactement, tu es assez perspicace. Si j'avais pu penser que ma compagnie te dérangerait à ce point, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire plus tôt. Son expression était plus froide et dure que jamais, adossé à un arbre bras croisés il réattaqua.  
Dis moi franchement: tu trouves donc ça si pénible que je sois dans la même maison que toi?! Alors tu préfères me laisser ès tout ce n'est pas si grave.  
Ses yeux bruns avaient rarement eu une froideur qui en était inquiétante, mais sa colère aussi brûlante que la lave. Autour d'eux quelques élèves avaient commencer à les regarder.  
-Non, bien sûr que non! protesta elle gênée. Mais tu t'attends vraiment à ce qu'on reste fourrés ensemble ?  
Tu n'es pas mon frère que je sache! Et... c'est pas comme si on ne se quitterait jamais on est de la même famille. Alors oui, je ne t'ai pas attendu lundi matin, vraiment excuse moi! Tu crois pas que t'en fais une montagne? En plus on a chacun nos goûts à nous j'ai pas besoin entre nous d'un maléfice de glu perpétuelle! cracha elle agacée qu'il prenne ses choix aussi mal.

\- Tu n'es qu'une idiote cousine ! Il la poussa de sa main la faisant reculer d'un pas. Moi aussi, je sais me débrouiller et m'adapter. Mais au moins je ne jette pas les autres comme une boite vide de chocogrenouilles, quand je les trouve trop collants. Tu n'as pas d'excuses avec ce que tu as fait, t'aurais pu te demander ce que tu enlèves comme bons moments.  
-Les temps évoluent ! Riposta Calliope furieuse; plein de sourires ou de moments complices lui avaient déjà été arrachés. Et tu oublies QUE TU AS TES PARENTS PRES DE TOI cria elle exaspérée.  
-Alors va donc t'amuser avec Dharma et Yuan, va explorer les couloirs de l'école ou empiffre toi de bonbons avec eux !  
Pauvre petite princesse va !  
-Répéte un peu ça ?! s'écria elle en sortant sa baguette.  
-Pauvre petite princesse gâtée ! répéta Walker en ne la quittant pas du regard. Tu as une sœur super, le reste de ta famille t'aime et te soutient, un endroit qui a l'air de te plaire. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?  
Sa jalousie envers elle commença à se manifester. Elle en demandait un peu trop là et risquait de franchir les limites de sa patience. Avec le drame qui s'était joué, ses parents avaient commencé à être moins présents pour lui, à ne plus lui proposer de sorties rien qu'à trois. Il savait qu'à présent il ne pouvait plus avoir le rôle de gamin unique et qu'il marchait sur un autre chemin où il devrait répondre "présent" pour Calliope et Erato et être près d'elles.  
Mais faisait longtemps trop longtemps, pourquoi devait il toujours rester le gentil cousin protecteur avec elle ? Un confident une épaule sur qui pleurer quitte à s'oublier? A présent il fallait qu'elle comprenne.  
Tu mesures vraiment pas ta chance ! J'en ai assez d'être là pour toi ! Dis toi bien que si t'as honte de moi, ou pas envie de me parler, moi aussi je peux me passer de toi. Après tout, on est seulement dans la même maison rien de plus.  
Expelliarmus ! s'écria il en l'envoyant à ne m'adresse plus la parole ! ajouta il avant de s'éloigner d'elle à grands pas toujours aussi furieux. Le groupe d'élève qui s'était formé autour de l'escalier se contenta d'observer ce qui venait de se passer sans intervenir, certains semblaient outrés, d'autres surpris, un Hufflepuff plus âgé affichait même une mine idifférente.  
Même si le sortilège n'avait pas eu d'effet, le fait qu'il l'emploie contre elle la surprit au plus haut point. Alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner avec Amanda et un autre garçon, que Dharma ne les avait pas quittés du regard trop horrifié par cette querelle. Les derniers mots résonnaient comme une gifle dans son esprit, si seulement il avait pu lui laisser le temps de s'excuser ! Elle avait compris que son attitude n'était vouée qu'à la rendre plus malheureuse.  
-Je me déteste, murmura elle tristement, en longeant la rive sans trop savoir où elle allait.  
Alors qu'elle atteignait un saule pleureur et que l'air devenait plus lourd les nuages plus gros, elle aperçût deux élèves de son âge qui semblaient autant déprimés qu'elle.  
En avançant, elle reconnût les deux secondes années rencontrés dans le train. Au vu de leurs mines déconfites, elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas à faire étal de ses malheurs et être un peu plus attentive aux autres.  
-Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivés ?  
-Une séance de vol on ne peut plus désastreuse, répondit Lily. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'étais pas le seul avec ton compter que tu es doué dans plein d'autres domaines Sev, estima la lionne d'un ton réconfortant.  
-Certains ne partagent pas ton avis, comme ce parvenu de Potter.  
-Le type aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes ? Un parfait crétin mal élevé fourré avec ses subalternes. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait, demanda Calliope en s'asseyant intriguée.  
-Ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : se croire au dessus des autres et se pavaner. Il se croit au dessus de tout, James Potter, pour se défouler il tira dans un flacon de potions ébréché.  
-Le pire, c'est que la prof a tellement apprécié sa démonstration de vol qu'elle a dit qu'elle parlerait de lui à Mc Gonagall, soupira Lily tout aussi agacée par tant de prétention. Il ne manquerait plus que ça : qu'un crétin comme lui ou Black rejoigne l'équipe de Quidditch ! Biien qu'elle ne raffole guère de ce sport, elle reconnaissait néanmoins que l'équipe avait besoin de sang neuf pour gagner la coupe.  
-Tu n'es quand même pas tombé ? s'enquit Calliope qui se demandait si le jeune Slytherin avait eu un accident.  
-Bien sûr que non, lui répondit sèchement Snape. Même si Black et Potter se sont fait un plaisir de me couper la route à plusieurs reprises.  
-Décidément ils les cumulent ! Elle avait eu vent de certains des coups de ceux qui se faisaient appeler les maraudeurs mais elle ne les trouvait pas "cool". A ses yeux ils étaient prétentieux et stupides.  
Si seulement on pouvait leur river leur clou. J'aimerai bien faire quelque chose contre eux, avec quelque chose d'intéressant et de durable. La Ravenclaw ne parvenait pas à admettre qu'on puisse se permettre des méchancetés gratuites à l'égard de quelqu'un pour le seul but d'être encore plus populaire de toute l'école.  
-Tu parles sérieusement, demandèrent Evans et Snape. A cet instant un grondement résonna tandis que le ciel virait au gris acier.  
-Très sérieusement, répondit elle. Oh, si vous avez envie de lire et si vous aimez les bandes dessinées, je peux toujours vous prêter un de mes comics. Mais peut être que vous n'aimez pas Carl Barks et… Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase trop mal à l'aise. A présent elle semblait gênée et un peu triste.  
De son côté Snape l'observa avec surprise : à part Lily, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un offrait spontanément de lui prêter quelque chose. Que cherchait elle à faire? A se faire payer un service ou à niaisement lier connaissance avec d'autres éléves? Aucune réponse ne lui vînt à l'esprit. Les magazines qu'elle avait sorti étaient en bon état sans page cornée, des illustrations simples. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais se payer ou recevoir, ni chez lui ni à Hogwarts. Il parvint cependant à réprimer la réplique cinglante sur l'idiotie de ces histoires, accepta de prendre l'un des magazines posés sur un sac.  
-Je ne le lirai pas ce soir, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs, mais ce week end peut être. C'est dessiné par des muggles ? demanda il en regardant la couverture.  
-Oui, c'est un comic Non Maj mais les histoires et les aventures sont super, notamment celle ci qui parle de la toison d'or ! répondit la petite corneille avec flamme ravie de parler de ce fantastique univers. Ce ne fût pas suffisant pour dissimuler ce qui venait de se passer et ses yeux cessèrent d'être pétillants.  
Néanmoins cet échange insolite mais bienvenu permit aux trois jeunes élèves d'oublier leurs tracas. Jusqu'à ce que la jolie rousse s'approche de la première année. Elle lui posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule avant de se mettre près d'elle.  
-Tu as l'air abattue, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
-Je me suis disputée avec mon cousin, et… Je ne crois pas qu'il voudra me reparler, répondit Calliope tandis que le tonnerre retentissait à nouveau et qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.  
-Ca va passer, j'en suis sûre, la réconforta Lily tandis qu'ils prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers le château.  
Calliope eût un faible hochement de tête et tomba d'accord avec ce que Snape lui dit : il y avait bien plus grave que ça et si ça durait il faudrait y remédier.  
Ils parvinrent sous le préau au moment où une pluie battante se déchaina. Elle les quitta là en leur prêtant à tous les deux deux de ses précieux comics avant de partir à la bibliothèque.

Plus tard, de retour dans la tour, elle vit Dharma le rejoindre et lui demander si elle voudrait bien commencer le devoir d'histoire de la magie avec lui.  
Elle accepta et proposa à Walker qui était en train de dessiner de se joindre à eux. Il refusa, cependant un quart d'heure plus tard, tous trois travaillaient dans un silence à la fois studieux et inconfortable piochant dans un paquet de patacitrouilles tandis que dehors l'orage ne faiblissait pas.

A suivre


	6. 6: Réflexions et Amertume

**Réflexions et amertumes**

Avant de débuter ce chapitre, un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Seul dans son dortoir,( il devait être près de dix heures)Walker s'étira avant de bailler longuement et de se sentir satisfait puisqu'on était enfin le samedi matin ! La semaine de rentrée était passée à ses yeux en un éclair bien qu'un peu mouvementée. Il se retourna avec plaisir dans sa couverture, hésitant à se lever et descendre à la grande salle ou à rester un peu lire. La dispute qui avait eu lieu peu de temps avant lui retraversa l'esprit.  
_Non, je ne vais pas m'excuser, c'est à elle de le faire ! Elle m'exaspère elle et sa sœur à ce qu'on doive toujours être là pour elles, répondre présent et les soutenir. Après ce qui s'est passé, NOS vies se sont aussi retrouvées modifiées du tout au tout.  
Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir envie d'être à Ilvermorny et à y étudier, moi aussi c'est un désir intense que j'avais et qui s'est évanoui. Ici on nous connaît à peine, on nous demande trop pourquoi on est venus en Grande Bretagne, on considère que parce qu'on parle la même langue, on est semblables. Quelles idioties! Et on est censés être dans une maison dont l'intelligence est une vertu!  
Mes anciens amis me manquent, tout comme le quartier. et notre maison. Ici je ne connais pas grand monde, même si au moins certains élèves sont sympas. On ne sait pas si ou non, on pourra revenir au pays, ne serait ce que pour quelques jours ou des vacances…  
C'est vraiment trop facile de laisser tomber les autres et d'oublier tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour les aider à se sentir mieux…_  
Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua même pas la présence de Rumeur qui s'était perchée sur un des montants du lit avec deux lettres bleues. La chouette ouvrit le bec avant de se percher sur l'épaule de son maître et de ulululer doucement.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux Rumeur ? Je n'ai pas de MiamHibou alors va à la volière…. ! Ah merci, lâcha il après avoir vu les enveloppes posées sur le lit.  
La chouette tachetée accepta avec plaisir la caresse sur sa poitrine, avant de se poser sur le lit.

Tout en dévalant l'escalier, le bleu et bronze avisa une table dans la salle commune l'enveloppe destinée à Calliope était encore dans sa main, ne restait plus qu'à la poser. Ou à la garder pour lui remettre en mains propres ? _Ne crois tu pas que tu as été assez dur avec elle et qu'elle souffre assez de la situation comme ça, _murmura une petite voix._ Au contraire, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, tu as bien le droit de penser à elle et de la laisser se confondre en excuses, tu n'es pas son grand frère après tout, _susurra une autre voix pleine de perfidie et de rancoeur.  
Il se sentait toujours aussi en colère et déçu par l'attitude qu'elle avait eu à son égard, mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle souffre davantage de la situation. La sagesse se faisait entendre d'une voix calme égale froide, une gerbe d'eau qui pouvait éteindre les flammes de la colère et de l'indignation, voilà ce qui se passait.  
En lui même, il ne regrettait qu'à moitié les mots échangés. Les disputes étaient légion et c'était si futile et gamin de rester brouillés, surtout pour ca! Paradoxalement il était content de cette mise au point, tous deux avaient commencé à se tourner vers d'autres personnes, à ne pas être systématiquement collés l'un à l'autre.

Laisser la lettre ici, c'était comme agrandir la fissure qui s'était installée entre eux, et prendre le risque d'un éloignement peut être définitif, de se disputer avec sa famille à ce sujet. De plus vu les difficultés et le vide qu'elle ressentait, ce ne serait qu'une trahison que de s'éloigner encore plus d'elle.

Après tout elle était presque seule dans cette galère de longue date, si il avait été à sa place aurait il eu le même courage ? Et depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas eu un vrai sourire radieux jusqu'aux oreilles, bien trop longtemps.  
C'était peut être tout simplement que… c'était plus compliqué que prévu de partager ses parents, après tant d'années passées à être enfant unique et à se voir passer au second plan à cause des aléas de la vie.  
Mais et ici ? Si il voulait être honnête avec lui même, Walker se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'une fois de plus Calliope lui prenne sa place. Qu'elle ne soit pas « L'élève brillante » « La fille plutôt cool » et que lui, il ne soit que « Walker » ou juste « Mr Darkholme » et une simple ombre.  
Si seulement… Prendre un balai et s'entraîner au quidditch aurait été la solution idéale. Ou alors extirper de sa valise son ballon de basket, dommage que ce sport soit inconnu ici.  
Tout bien réfléchi, peut être qu'aller à la sélection des joueurs même si il ne serait pas pris lui changerait les idées d'autant plus que les essais avaient lieu à quinze heures, parfait !  
Un bruit lui fit tendre l'oreille, qui venait du dortoir des filles. Yuan qui descendait accompagnée de sa cousine, peut être était ce l'occasion.  
-Bonjour. Tu as eu du courrier ce matin.  
-Et bien… C'est plutôt une bonne chose. Et toi aussi ? demanda la petite américaine d'une voix mal assurée. Oui je vois, répondit elle à la vue de l'enveloppe identique qu'il tenait en main. Calliope avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le plafond et n'avait fait aucun geste pour l'approcher. Tout comme lui qui aurait aimé ne pas avoir ce face à face si tôt, sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement, Walker rajusta son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé, pour mettre fin à ce malaise.  
-Maintenant si tu le permets, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Le devoir de sortilèges en premier et apprendre la leçon de métamorphose. A plus, acheva il en ouvrant la porte sous le regard perplexe des deux filles, tandis que Rumeur avait décollé de son épaule et volait à distance de lui.  
-Toujours pas décidé à accepter la situation ? demanda l'aigle de la porte quand celle ci pivota.  
-Bien sûr que si !  
-Il vous manque le discernement et le sens de l'acceptation, vous êtes triste ce qui se passe vous aussi et vous le savez.  
-Ca ne me rend absolument pas triste, et taisez vous ! Qu'en savez vous de ce que j'ai à faire?!  
C'était envers et contre tout un mensonge, se dit il en prenant quelques tranches de bacon et des toasts, après avoir réussi à trouver une place. Juste deux minutes après avoir entamé le petit déjeuner, une nuée de hiboux s'engouffra dans la pièce, Arrow semblait tellement pressé de délivrer son courrier que le pichet de lait et la jatte de corn flakes s'était renversée. Très content d'avoir accompli sa mission, le hibou moyen duc ulula d'un air surexcité tandis que Rumeur se posa sur la table en gonflant ses plumes comme pour le mettre au défi de rester un peu plus. Finalement, la chouette tachetée se trouva un nouveau perchoir : l'épaule de Calliope. Cette dernière était descendue toute seule un quart d'heure plus tard et avait posé contre son bol de céréales la précieuse enveloppe.  
De son côté, Walker retourna lentement le courrier en reconnaissant l'écriture de ses parents : évidemment, ils lui avaient envoyé une lettre destinée à tous les deux ! Autrement dit, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'ils la lisent ensemble. Il se jura silencieusement de remédier à ce fait, c'était quand même pas compliqué! De son côté, Amanda avait aussi reçu des hiboux et déballait le paquet qu'elle avait reçu tout en jetant un coup d'œil au « Daily's Prophet » et aux gros titres de la journée étalés à la une.  
Achevant rapidement son petit déjeuner, Walker prit son sac et partit en direction de la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs, si du moins il arrivait à se concentrer.

Quand elle avait tenue l'enveloppe entre ses mains, Calliope avait cru en premier à une lettre de ses parents, mais elle fût détrompée par le grand M juste en dessous du timbre tamponné à l'encre bleue. Ca ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une seule chose…  
Le cœur battant, elle ouvrit son courrier extirpa fébrilement un parchemin couvert d'une écriture penchée en dévorant son toast tartiné de confiture de framboise et commença sa lecture :

_Bonjour !  
Je ne sais pas si la lettre te parviendra rapidement ou si le service postal est plus lent en Grande Bretagne pour les courriers internationaux. En tout cas, je pense toujours à toi et Erato, quel dommage que vous ayez du déménager, tu me manques beaucoup ! Tu te rappelles nos discussions sous le vieux sycomores et nos échanges de cartes, nos goûters avec les cookies surprise ?  
Parfois ça me déprime de ne plus pouvoir le faire avec toi, mais je ne me plains pas : Ilvermorny est vraiment encore plus fantastique que ce qu'on nous avait dit. A un point dont on a pas idée !  
Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates, c'est vraiment dommage que tu doives étudier à Hogwarts. J'espère que tu t'y plais tout de même et que ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi. Au fait dans quelle maison es tu ?  
Figure toi que pour moi au moment de la répartition, le serpent cornu a commencé à illuminer son cristal puis l'oiseau tonnerre à battre des ailes lui aussi ! Ca a duré pendant trois bonnes minutes et finalement, j'ai atterri dans la maison ThunderBird, surprenant non ?  
Les cours se terminent tous les jours vers 15heures et on a des heures de sport ou de musique après, il y a plein de clubs et il est même question d'une rencontre sportive avec L'Institut des Sorcières de Salem et une autre école en Amérique du Sud... j'en revenais absolument pas en apprenant ça ! Malheureusement ça va concerner les dernière années, un peu dommage. On parle aussi de sorties scolaires dans des sites magiques célèbres d'Amérique.  
Notre directeur de maison enseigne les potions, il est cheyenne, savais tu qu'il y a des philtres qui ne sont pas encore répertoriés et dont les indiens gardent jalousement la composition ? Mais il paraît que c'est pareil à la Nouvelle Orléans. A propos, un de mes camarades de dortoir Rémy Cannelet vient de là bas, et selon lui le vaudou s'étudie encore en Louisiane et Marie Laveau est aussi connue par les Non Majs !  
La salle commune est juste en face de la forêt, et très spacieuse, certains disent que pas loin de la salle, il y a des passages secrets, je demande à voir…  
On prévoit aussi de faire une grande fête d'Halloween et d'y participer en costume, exceptionnellement l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem y participerait pour une semaine, à voir.  
Je me répéte encore une fois, mais quel dommage que tu ne sois pas avec nous, entre décrire les choses et les vivre il y a quand même une sacrée différence… On a partagé tellement de choses et ça se stoppe un peu comme un cheval qui s'arrête, tu ne trouves pas ?  
Très sincèrement, j'espère qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous pourrez revenir au pays, qu'on pourra se revoir. Si vous voulez venir pour Thanksgiving, je m'arrangerai pour essayer de t'inviter, tu as ma parole !  
Voilà quelques petites photos que j'ai prises en pensant à toi.  
J'attends avec plaisir ta réponse Calliope, si évidemment t'as le temps dans ta nouvelle grande école de magie.  
Allanon_

A la fin de la lecture, son regard se posa sur les deux photos : l'une avec son ami posant fièrement dans son uniforme bleu et rouge avec un sourire si éclatant qu'il en paraissait idiot. La seconde avec une gigantesque salle à manger ou plein de petites tables rondes étaient disposées tandis qu'un mur occupait à lui seul la desserte des mets.  
_« Une réponse, c'est ça tu parles ! »  
_Comme si il y avait vraiment besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en allant dire haut et fort dans cette lettre qu'Ilvermorny était « The coolest school of the world » Tout en se demandant si ce qu'Allanon lui disait était vrai ou si c'était des mensonges prétentieux.  
_« T'as pas l'air tellement passionné par moi et comment ça se passe, tu n'en as que pour ta maison..._ »  
Ils étaient pourtant amis ! Mais elle semblait compter pour des néfles, tout comme comment elle vivait la situation… Sa soeur y compris, pas de questions sur sa nouvelle vie et l'Angleterre. Il avait surtout écrit pour chanter la gloire de son école et sa répartition, même si au moins il lui disait qu'elle lui manquait.  
Restait à voir si ou non il était sincère en lui écrivant ses mots ou non, que pouvait elle en penser, devait elle le croire ou ne pas le croire ? Espérer qu'à nouveau il l'invite ou alors que ce serait une amère désillusion ? Elle fronça les sourcils et pianota des doigts. Même si ils se connaissaient depuis deux longues années et avaient fait des soirées pyjamas, feu de camp, sorties elle savait une chose: il ne disait pas toujours la vérité. Sans être un parfait mythomane, il ne parlait que rarement de ses opinions, de ses ressentis. Et en utilisant des sous entendus, une limite floue entre mensonge et vérité. Alors que représentait elle à ses yeux? Une vraie amie, ou une simple fille comme les autres agréable amusante, mais banale qu'on pouvait aisément remplacer.

-Hé, ça ne va pas ? tu as à peine touché à ton p'tit dej !  
-Oui, ça peut aller merci Dharma, soupira elle en le voyant engloutir une fournée de saucisses et de champignons avant de se rendre compte des protestations de son estomac mais les œufs au plat et les beans ne lui apparurent pas aussi bons que d'habitude.  
-Tu sais que t'as pas bonne mine, insista Dharma plutôt soucieux. Me dis pas que c'est ce qui se passe entre ton cousin et toi qui…  
-Non, c'est pas ça et je te le redis : ça peut aller, alors ne te tracasse pas pour moi Dharma, répéta elle en fourrant hâtivement la lettre dans son sac et en contemplant silencieusement le brouhahaha de la grande salle avant de repartir machinalement dans la tour de Ravenclaw complétement indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.  
Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune elle se laissa mollement tomber dans le premier fauteuil qu'elle trouva, posant son regard sur les constellations de la moquette. Incroyable, le seul courrier reçu n'avait rien eu de réjouissant, déprimant plurtôt. Il semblait que tout ce qui venait de son monde d'origine n'était que chargé de douleurs de désolation... Elle repensa un court instant à son ancienne maison, avant de se mettre à pleurer même si ça ne menait pas à grand chose en silence trop écœurée par bien trop de choses. Cet exil contraint, l'impossibilité de voir ses parents, sa soeur qui lui manquait affreusement...

Ce fût dans cet état que Walker la retrouva quand il ouvrit la porte : prostrée dans un fauteuil, les yeux rouges gonflés, joues humides de larmes. Personne qui n'était venu voir ce qu'elle avait ou tenté de lui parler. C'était de son avis sage mais ingrat de leur part. On verrait bien comment les autres réagiraient si ce genre de situation se renouvelait: soit par l'indfférence, soit par un peu de compassion.  
Bien que ce ne soit pas à lui d'être une oreille attentive et bienveillante, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser dans cet état sans essayer de l'aider. Il était quand même temps qu'elle réussisse à nouveau à sourire à aller de l'avant et à ne plus être autant résignée. Elle avait déjà beaucoup pris sur elle pendant un bon moment, qu'elle finisse par réagir ainsi et sans exploser ou être à bout était à ses yeux pur miracle.  
A son avis, la lettre qu'elle avait reçue y était probablement pour quelque chose. Un vrai coup de poing en pleine figure, une attaque de trop à essuyer.  
-Je peux ? demanda il désireux de lire la feuille froissée et roulée en boule ainsi que les photos déchirées sur la moquette.  
Parle moi Calliope, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! La main posée sur son épaule, il attendit une réponse qui fût le silence.  
Allanon a fait des siennes c'est ça, demanda il en la secouant doucement par les épaules dans l'espoir qu'elle lui réponde. En voyant son hochement de tête et ses yeux humides de larmes, il eût confirmation de son hypothèse et arriva à entendre des bribes de paroles.  
«Une grande fête d'Halloween, des rencontres inter écoles… Pourquoi pas voler jusqu'à la lune tant qu'on y est ? Comme si je savais pas déjà ce que je ratais là bas… Sombre, triple parfait abruti ! » Dit elle plus fort avant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de main rageur.  
Merci Walker, ajouta elle faiblement en le regardant enfin droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis un temps qui lui avait paru être une éternité.  
-Y a pas à me remercier….  
-Oh Walker ! S'écria Calliope en se levant de son fauteuil. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été SI EGOISTE et de ne même pas te parler avant d'agir ! Je n'ai pas d'excuses sur ce point !

-De toutes façons on est tous plus ou moins stupides, et il fallait bien que ça se produise. Ben c'est arrivé, répondit son cousin manifestement soulagé de faire enfin la paix avec elle.  
On sera pas tout le temps fourrés ensemble mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on se laisse tomber, pas vrai ?  
-Evidemmment.  
Calliope se jeta dans ses bras avant de se laisser aller à cette étreinte avant de le voir brandir une autre lettre un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
-On a une lettre de la maison. Je t'attendais pour la lire.

Le ciel s'était considérablement couvert cet après midi, ce qui n'était pas un vrai problème pour les sélections de quidditch. Walker voyait le stade se rapprocher à chaque pas tandis que Calliope Dharma et Yuan l'accompagnaient, la réconciliation avait été une bonne nouvelle pour ses amis et il se sentait décidé à faire de son mieux.  
De son côté sa cousine semblait chercher des moyens de prouver que cette école était aussi « cool » qu'Ilvermorny. Par jalousie probablement, pour avoir une revanche sur son "ami"  
Les rares fois où il l'avait vu et avait discuté avec lui ne lui laissaient pas de bons souvenirs. Il le trouvait trop sûr de lui, prêt à étaler son savoir et à tromper les autres pour parvenir à ses fins.  
D'un haussement d'épaules il chassa ses réflexions, inutile de songer à tout cela, mieux valait vivre dans le présent.

A suivre


	7. 7:Pourquoi fais tu ca?

**Pourquoi fais tu ça ?**

Avant de débuter le chapitre, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette histoire ce qui me fait plaisir. Peut-être y aura t- il plus de chapitre introspectifs et de flash back à venir par la suite.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
Un énorme merci également à ma béta lectrice et son aide précieuse.

Il n'y avait personne dans les dortoirs en ce samedi après midi nuageux, beaucoup d'élèves avaient décidé d'aller dehors. La température était encore élevée et donnait envie de travailler au bord du lac ou sous les arbres.  
Seuls quelques rares étudiants préféraient rester au château, et leurs endroits de prédilection étaient la Grande Salle, les salles communes ou les passages de la cour intérieure.  
Absolument personne ne semblait emballé par la perspective de travailler sur ses devoirs ou de rester au calme dans les dortoirs, ce qui convenait parfaitement à quelqu'un.  
L'endroit était parfaitement désert : il y avait seulement, de ça et là, des vêtements traînant par terre, des parchemins froissés et, les lits auraient eu grand besoin d'être refaits.  
Etendu sur un lit dont la couverture vert émeraude était froissée et dont le dessus de lit de la même couleur gisant sur le sol en un tas informe. Un cahier se distinguait en dessous de l'oreiller.  
Autour de lui, des lits encore plus en désordre, du linge sale traînant sur le sol, des emballages de chocogrenouilles vides, et des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue éparpillés sur la moquette.  
La silhouette étendue battit légèrement des paupières, la table de nuit en bois de chêne bien cirée et décorée avec goût ou, les livres qui l'entouraient ne l'inspiraient absolument pas.  
Seul un mot revenait encore et toujours dans son esprit. «_ Incapable _» murmurait une voix méprisante et torve et, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : celle de son père.  
Ses coups et ses cris ne l'avaient jamais particulièrement atteint. On pouvait s 'habituer à tout, à la douleur, à la violence. Mais sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi cet été avait été différent, son père lui avait dit avec mépris qu'il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un incapable fini, même pas foutu de se servir de ses dix doigts pour des choses « utiles » et de le lui répéter à plusieurs reprises, ce qui avait un peu plus creusé le fossé entre eux. Qui était son père pour juger de ça ? Lui, un muggle odieux se complaisant dans l'alcool et la violence, qui ne connaissait rien de ce monde sorcier dont venait son épouse. Pire encore, il méprisait tout ce qui venait de ce monde que ce soit les objets, les faits, les les créatures ou même les possibilités offertes. Les bonnes choses, comme les plus dangereuses et obscures.  
Mais ce qui lui avait peut-être fait le plus mal, la fine épine venimeuse trop bien enfoncée dans sa chair le brûlant à petit feu était autre chose. Son père lui avait craché au visage ses reproches injustes devant sa mère, et cette dernière n'avait même pas protesté ni cherché à prendre sa défense. Au contraire, elle avait suivi avec froideur l'échange sans intervenir, ses yeux durs ne lui apportant aucun soutien.

« Incapable » cette fois la voix de sa mère chuchotant mais parfaitement audible. P_ourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Ce que je fais n'a donc pas la moindre valeur à ses yeux ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle soit fière de moi ou m'encourage ? Si avoir hérité de ses qualités et travailler dur est insuffisant, le jeu en vaut il encore la chandelle ?  
_Effectivement, depuis son retour pour les vacances, il avait de quoi nourrir des doutes. Surtout après cette journée où le bulletin de l'école était arrivé.Non seulement, la chouette effraie de l'école avait été reçue comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles et renvoyée avec brusquerie par la fenêtre donnant sur un mur de brique crasseux et bariolé de graffitis. Mais en plus le courrier était arrivé au moment du petit déjeuner.  
Sa mère n'avait même pas accordé un regard à la missive, son père l'avait regardé avec dégoût avant de la froisser et de l'envoyer rouler près de la cuisinière. Il n'aurait pas agi autrement que s'il s'était s'agi d'une lettre rébarbative comme une facture d'eau ou d'électricité.  
Une fois le porridge trop collant non sucré mangé, le thé avalé et au moins un toast sur œufs brouillés qui relevait un tout petit peu le niveau du repas expédié. restant seul en tête à tête avec sa mère alors que la vaisselle attendait dans l'évier, elle consentit à s'intéresser un peu à l'enveloppe.  
Elle ne fit cependant pas un geste pour la ramasser, laissant son fils observer ses résultats.  
En son for intérieur, Severus se sentit soulagé et satistfait : Optimal en potions, DFCM, Sortilèges et Efforts Exceptionnels en Botanique ainsi en histoire de la magie ! Il y avait juste un Acceptable en astronomie et un Piètre dans la catégorie du vol.  
Il tendit avec espoir les parchemins à sa mère qui attarda à peine cinq minutes son regard dessus avant de plisser les lèvres et de replier les feuillets sur la table. Un silence inconfortable s'installa avant qu'elle ne lui donne son avis.  
« -C'est passable. Tu ne crois pas que tu serais capable de mieux faire mieux si tu t'en donnais les moyens ? Quoique oui sur ce point, je sais que je peux me fier à toi. Mais sincèrement… Sa voix était calme et dure, dissimulant à peine les reproches.  
Tu n'as pas de mérite. Le programme de première année est désolant de simplicité, ce ne sont que des bases que le premier cornichon ayant un minimum de rationalité peut faire.  
-Et… Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter ? Ses yeux avaient perdu l'éclat d'espoir qu'ils avaient quelques secondes auparavant.  
-Ajouter quoi ? Que tu es presque un incapable puisque tu ne te distingues en rien… Tu as seulement des notes correctes rien de plus. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle poursuivit et enfonça le clou.  
Tu manques affreusement de compétences en matière de potions et tu devrais songer à t'investir davantage dans ce domaine au lieu de bailler aux corneilles. Grandis un peu bon sang ! »  
Elle lui avait craché avec colère cette dernière phrase avec la même violence qu'une gifle avant de lui jeter un regard noir.  
Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à lui dire avant de le congédier de la cuisine. Alors que son père n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de fuir la maison pour aller au pub du coin faire quelques parties de cartes accompagnées de pinte. Comme toujours…  
Après tout son travail, son organisation, ce qu'il avait mis dans ses cours à Hogwarts ,après avoir essayé d'exister, voilà donc sa récompense ? ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait ne valait donc pas mieux à leurs yeux que de la bouse de dragon ou un seau de veracrasses ?  
Tellement écœuré et attristé par cette attitude, il avait lui aussi pris la fuite et n'en avait pas honte. Loin de ce maudit quartier miteux, loin de cette maison qu'il ne supportait plus. Une rue, des magasins, des bureaux ou une bibliothèque… Tout était préférable à cet endroit infernal !  
Tout valait tellement mieux que cet endroit de cauchemar, ces parents indifférents et injustes…. Si seulement il avait pu partir et aller ailleurs n'importe où. Mais trop facilement, la police muggle se douterait de quelque chose.  
La suite de l'été n'avait pas eu grand chose de très réjouissant. Il avait été mis à contribution par sa mère pour lui rendre service dans le laboratoire qu'elle partageait avec d'autres potionnistes, c'était pour lui une occasion d'aller au Diagon'Alley. Mais de ne pas pouvoir y retrouver des amis, de déguster des glaces à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme ou d'échanger des cartes et des bandes dessinées ôtaient une grande partie de l'intérêt du lieu. Les futilités comme l'achat des vêtements neufs avaient été balayées par l'argument éternel des prix. Comme si il était vraiment indispensable d'avoir une tenue superbe flambant neuve quand l'ancienne était encore mettable et pas encore usée à la corde ?  
Non ! Il avait plutôt été occupé à reconnaître des ingrédients basiques de potions, à devoir les préparer, à ranger des bocaux sur des étagèresà « Faire quelque chose d'utile au lieu de se conduire comme un bon à rien paresseux » comme lui avait dit sa mère.  
Son père n'avait pas été non plus en reste sur ce sujet. Il ne s'était pas privé de le traiter à plusieurs reprises d'incapable, de bouche inutile, le tout ponctué de gifles, de bousculades et violences.

Toujours étendu sur le lit, seul le bruit de l'eau contre la vitre brisait le silence, personne ne vînt troubler ce moment de tranquillité et, la douleur dans le bas du dos était moins intense que ces derniers jours.  
Les estafilades avaient commencé à cicatriser, les hématomes eux ressemblaient à des pivoines violettes, mais au moins… c'était un peu plus supportable qu' une semaine auparavant. Pas vraiment besoin de dictame ou d'un baume pour des broutilles dans ce genre, il y avait juste à attendre que ça passe. De toute façon qui s'en préoccuperait ?  
Dans une tentative de chasser ses idées noires, il repensa à ce que la première année répartie dans la maison des « intellos » lui avait prêté : un comic américain avec des canards parlants… _Franchement,_ _c'était ça, ses lectures et elle était censée être une Ravenclaw_ ? Ca semblait juste bien pour des enfants de quatre ans, à se demander quel âge elle avait où si elle jouait encore à la poupée songea il avec un sourire mauvais.  
Cette bande dessinée ne paraissait guère intéressante, même si la couverture était bien dessinée, intrigante. (comment des Muggles d'outre manche pouvaient penser à dessiner des créatures d'un monde magique ?)  
Le magazine retrouva sa place, au fond d'une malle coincé entre des chemises soigneusement pliées, vingt minutes plus tard là ou personne ne pourrait le trouver.  
Bien qu'il refuserait de l'avouer, cette histoire était plutôt pas mal. A la fois accessible pour les enfants et les adultes, et les personnages étaient drôles. Pourquoi pas ne pas rester sur sa faim de livres et essayer de trouver quelque chose à la bibliothèque ?

* * *

Il régnait une toute autre ambiance dans la tour de Ravenclaw. Si il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle commune, quelques premières et secondes année, l'ambiance était détendue et conviviale. Après avoir envoyé un hibou à sa petite sœur pour lui parler de ses premières impressions sur Hogwarts et sur les cours Calliope s'était sentie mieux.  
Maintenant, elle avait décidé de chercher un ouvrage dans la « bibliothèque ouverte » : dans la tour de Ravenclaw, chaque élève pouvait amener librement des livres qui venaient des deux mondes ainsi que des magazines voire même des bande dessinées, et n'importe qui pouvait se servir à la condition ensuite de remettre à leur place initiale les ouvrages.  
Son choix s'était arrêté après un temps de réflexion sur Les Fleurs du Mal, d'un auteur français dénommé Baudelaire. _Des poèmes, l'écriture est bonne et ça ressemble presque à des fables de La Fontaine_, se dit-elle.  
_Dommage, que personne n'écrive de la poésie ou des nouvelles, ça pourrait être sympa. Tout comme des dessins ou, ou…._  
Perdue dans sa réflexion, elle ne fit pas attention au chocogrenouille qui s'échappa de sa paume pour se coller à la reliure d'un livre avant de retomber sur le sol, une idée lui était venue en tête, insolite et étrange, mais une idée quand même ! Qui si elle avait un peu d'appui, de soutien matériel, de personnes avec une bonne plume pourrait se révéler un choix gagnant.  
Mais à qui en parler en premier ? Son directeur de maison, son préfet ? Ses compagnons ?  
Cette fois la seconde chocogrenouille ne parvînt pas à s'échapper et fût proprement décapitée. Oui, l'idée d'un journal ou d'un atelier écriture était attirante et lui donnait envie de commencer très vite. Impossible de se lancer maintenant, on était samedi après-midi et une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit.  
-Ne me dis pas qu'avec le livre que tu as trouvé, tu as en plus envie d'aller à la bibliothèque ?  
-Walker, si tu ne veux pas rendre un rouleau de parchemin bien argumenté sur les propriétés de l'essence de belladone, c'est ton problème. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas.  
-On a jusqu'à mercredi pour le rendre, franchement t'es un peu trop pressée.  
Il ne leva pas les yeux de l'album intitulé « The Red Sea Sharks », complétement pris par l'ambiance et pouffant de rire devant les injures du dénommé Haddock. Quand il avait quelque chose d'agréable et prenant à lire entre ses mains, il y aurait pu y avoir un séisme, une averse, une éruption volcanique, rien ne le tirerait du livre.  
_Remarquable_, songea sa cousine en ouvrant la porte suivie de Rumeur. La chouette n'avait trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de venir déposer un colis dans la salle commune sous le regard de tous après avoir cherché un bon endroit, en l'occurrence un fauteuil. Perchée dessus, elle ne s'était ensuite pas décidée à remonter à la volière.

* * *

Le trajet à la bibliothèque était plus long qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Si son préfet lui avait expliqué succinctement dans quelle partie du château elle se trouvait, l'itinéraire était une autre paire de baguettes. Au moins, l'occupant d'un tableau avait accepté de lui indiquer la direction, mais à présent l'escalier avait choisi ce moment pour aller où ça lui chantait.  
Avec Rumeur sur l'épaule, elle se retrouva au premier étage dans un long couloir désert. Désireuse de ne pas s'y attarder trop longtemps, elle accéléra le pas sans penser à regarder devant elle et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle heurtait quelqu'un. Par les ombres !

-Regarde donc où tu vas, c'est si compliqué que ça ?  
-Pardon, je pensais à autre chose. Et corrige moi si je me trompe, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent à tout le monde, non ? Est ce que ça va ? Il s'agissait plus d'une demande autoritaire que de sollicitude.  
Les deux élèves se dévisagèrent un court instant avant de se reconnaître. Finalement, Snape attaqua la discussion.  
-Est ce que ça te prend souvent de bousculer les autres…. Darkholme ?  
Habituellement, appeler les autres par leur noms était chose rare. Tout comme des personnes un tant soit peu intéressantes, mais cette fille avait quelque chose de différent.  
-Seulement quand je pense à autre chose et que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de m'attarder quelque part… Snape, répondit elle sur le même ton sans le moindre humour. Je cherchais la bibliothèque, pour un devoir.  
Le Slytherin se contenta de cette explication. Le regard bleu qu'elle avait posé sur lui, était posé et franc.  
Bizarre, au contraire de filles coquettes et idiotes obnubilées par leurs coiffures et leurs vêtements, elle s'était contentée de rester en uniforme son pull attaché sur ses épaules, cravate défaite, et avait simplement mis un manteau aux couleurs de sa maison. La chouette tachetée s'était réinstallée sur son épaule avant de les observer de son regard obsidien.  
En tant normal, il aurait laissé se débrouiller n'importe quelle première année, il n'était pas guide ! Cependant, la bleu et bronzen de par les quelques fois où ils s'étaient croisés, s'était montrée correcte à son égard. Au contraire de cette Kathleen Greengrass hautaine, méprisante, toujours tirée à quatre épingles. Elle et Circé Farley aimaient plus que tout répandre sur les autres fiels et railleries, convaincues de leur soi disant « supériorité sang-pur. »  
Même si cette petite américaine n'était pas souriante, elle ne se moquait pasétait, polie, et même gentille à son égard, autant lui rendre la monnaie de la mornille.  
-Ce n'est pas très loin, encore deux couloirs et on y est. Mieux vaut se dépêcher avant que Mrs Pince nous refuse l'accès, ça ferme vers 16h.  
La jeune érudite jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait 15h15, effectivement il avait raison.  
Alors qu'ils étaient dans le second couloir, sans raison valable, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
-Pourquoi fais-tu ça?  
-Ca quoi ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés prise au dépourvu par cette question. Elle avait envie d'ajouter Aller à la bibliothèque ? Arpenter les couloirs ? » Mais elle ne prononça pas un mot et attendit la suite.  
-Rester avec quelqu'un que tu connais à peine, qui n'est même pas de ta maison et aller jusqu'à lui prêter un magazine ?  
-La réponse est pourtant simple : pour faire connaissance et tisser des amitiés. Tout ça lui apparaissait comme tellement évident, qu' elle reprit son chemin en lui jetant un coup d'œil.  
De son côté, Snape était tenté de la croire mais pas totalement. Qui ne lui disait pas que tôt ou tard elle chercherait une occasion pour se moquer de lui ou le rabaisser avec d'autres élèves de son année. En plus la promotion de cette année dans sa maison devait être particulièrement sympathique et idéale pour y trouver des amis. Tout en lui emboîtant le pas, il lui demanda donc ce qui la poussait à agir de la sorte. La réponse fût immédiate.  
-Parce qu'au moins, tu ne sembles pas parler pour dire des futilités comme tant d'autres. C'est si important de parler, du temps ou du Quidditch et des autres niaiseries du même chaudron ?

Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir, bras croisés, elle continua sa tirade ses joues légèrement rouges.  
De plus, tu sembles comprendre que certains aiment avoir des moments de solitude sans trop de monde dans les pattes. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui sont conscients de ça.  
Elle lui avait même fait un compliment et des remarques pertinentes, même si elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre sourire. La petite américaine semblait faite d'un autre bois que Lily mais était pourtant intrigante et intéressante de par son caractère.  
Par chance, quand ils entrèrent dans le royaume de Mrs Pince, cette dernière était affairée à vérifier l'état de livres à son bureau.  
Il l'observa poser son sac sur une chaise et en tirer Mille Herbes et Champignons magiques ainsi qu'un parchemin bien enroulé où se lisait juste le titre : Propriétés de la belladone.  
-Un devoir à rendre pour Slughorn ?  
-Oui, mercredi sans faute. Et comme il comptera à moitié avec la qualité de la potion, autant regrouper le plus de chances.  
-Tu ne trouveras rien si tu cherches sur ces étagères. Essaie plutôt sur le rayonnage botanique et là-dedans.  
Le livre en question qu'il lui désignait avait pour titre : « Les indispensables composants d'antidote » un gros livre en cuir vert foncé. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle se rendit compte qu'en effet il lui serait utile, le chapitre consacré à la plante en question était bien fourni.  
-Merci beaucoup, tu me rends un beau service. Pour une fois elle eût un vrai sourire, ni triste ni forcé ni crispé. Juste un sourire pour ne pas se montrer impolie, tout en feuilletant le livre elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
-Et toi Severus, tu cherchais aussi quelque chose pour tes devoirs ou un roman ?  
-Disons quelque chose qui soit distrayant, comme un comic strip. Celui que j'ai lu avait au moins le mérite d'être plausible et bien dessiné. Mais ici, à part les albums de Martin Miggs the crazy Muggle… il n'y a pas grand chose, Calliope, acheva-t- il en prononçant son prénom pour la première fois.  
Ce beau moment ne dura pas quand la bibliothécaire fondit sur eux pour leur rappeler l'heure imminente de la fermeture et l'importance de ne pas parler à voix haute en ces lieux.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentirent ennuyés de quitter les lieux ni de retourner dans leurs salle commune. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était tellement suffisant.

A suivre…


	8. note parution

**Note sur la parution :**

Bonjour à tous et merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire ! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir.

Je tenais à vous prévenir que cette fanfiction n'est absolument pas à l'abandon.  
Je n'avais pas eu le temps que je voulais pour y travailler et je m'y remets petit à petit.  
Il m'a fallu plus de temps pour savoir quelle direction lui donner, noter mes idées et les utiliser au fur et à mesure… De plus, avec la vie en dehors des fanfics et des dessins, on a pas toujours le temps de publier de façon régulière.  
Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous retrouverez bientôt de nouveaux chapitres de cette fanfiction et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt!


	9. 8: Un endroit ouvert et tolérant

**Un endroit ouvert et tolérant**

_Bonjour à tous ! Après une longue absence, me revoilà! J'essaierai de poster à nouveau, tous les quinze jours._

_ Cette fois, le chapitre prendra une dimension plus sérieuse et parlera de thèmes importants : entente entre Sorciers et Moldus, statuts de sang.  
Le chapitre suivant reviendra au quotidien de nos héros, cependant il me semblait essentiel de dépeindre ce qui se passe aux usa, étant donné que les deux personnages principaux viennent de ce pays.  
_

_Merci aussi à Katymyny pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! _

* * *

Cela faisait à présent quinze jours que la rentrée scolaire était passée. Finalement, Calliope et Walker avaient fini par s'habituer à cette école de magie plus ancienne et très différente d'Ilvermorny en bien des points.  
Tout d'abord, il était toujours aussi surprenant à leurs yeux que les fantômes soient aussi bien acceptés, et considérés à part entière comme des habitants du château. Aux états unis, une telle chose aurait été impensable. Spectres, revenants ou esprits frappeurs étaient certes tolérés mais ne disposaient pas d'une aussi grande liberté : ils ne pouvaient pas quitter un endroit dans un rayon d'un mile. Le lieu en question devait être impérativement hors de portée des Non Maj et loin d'au minimum une cinquantaine de miles de toute habitation sorcière. Tout phénomène causé par des fantômes ou esprits frappeurs était surveillé de près par de nombreux bureaux fédéraux. En plus de ces bureaux, un service national de régulation des esprits magiques intelligents avait été créé.  
Si certaines espèces, telles que les elfes de maison ou les gobelins résidaient certes sur le sol américain, c'était grâce à des accords très stricts établis et toute manifestation de magie devait rester la plus discrète possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Non Majs. L'incident avec Dorcas avait largement suffi et les Non Maj étaient assez fous pour tenter de les brûler vifs ou les humilier.  
Mais pour contrer aux esprits ou petites créatures malveillantes, la « peine d'embouteillage » fût crée. Bien qu'applicable seulement aux fantômes et esprits frappeurs, on pouvait la considérer comme le châtiment suprême à leur égard.  
Si un individu de cette communauté transgressait les règles ou hantait des endroits restreints, il était passible de comparaître devant le département des êtres magiques. Dans les cas où il y avait récidive ou si plus, des Non Majs avaient pu percevoir leur présence, voire bien plus grave : inciter des sorciers à des actes tels que le vol, agression, meurtres étaient dans ces deux cas passibles d'embouteillage.  
Une brigade spéciale serait alors déplacée sur les lieux du délit et aurait pour mission d'arrêter l'esprit dissident, avant de l'enfermer dans une bouteille de verre scellée et protégée magiquement par des sorts, ce qui en faisait un endroit dont on ne pouvait plus jamais s'échapper.

Tout ceci était lié à la politique menée sur la totalité des états unis afin d'éviter que les Non Maj soient susceptibles de découvrir les différentes communautés sorcières et le système américain s'était quelque peu assoupli, les mentalités ne risquaient pas d'évoluer si facilement.

Pourtant, à leurs yeux, ce n'est pas cela qui était le plus surprenant, voire choquant. C'était la position égalitaire d'Hogwarts au vu des différents élèves qui les avaient laissé étonnés, puisque l'école acceptait indifféremment des sorciers et sorcières de sang pur, de sang mêlé et plus étonnant encore : des nés muggles sans aucun lien de parenté avec des familles de sorciers.  
A Ilvermorny, il était encore impensable d'accepter de façon aussi égale sang pur, sang mêlés et nés muggles. C'était la même chose dans l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem ou les enfants de Non Maj étaient mal vus et on se méfiait d'eux comme de la dragoncelle.  
Dans les murs d'Hogwarts, descendre de parents non majs ou avoir des parents venant des deux milieux n'était ni mal vu ni répréhensible.  
Quand il s'était retrouvé pris dans une conversation avec des camarades de maison et trois Hufflepuffs sur le thème de leur origine, Walker avait préféré écouter poliment et ne pas répondre directement quand ils lui avaient posé LA QUESTION.  
Conscient de s'être fait prier un certain temps et désireux de discrétion, il avait finalement avoué non sans une certaine fierté que sa mère était une non maj et son père un sorcier.  
Finalement, il n'eût droit, pour sa plus grande surprise à aucun commentaire désagréable ni injurieux. Comment une telle chose était- elle possible ?! Amanda lui apprit par la suite qu'en Grande Bretagne, il y avait beaucoup de sorciers qui avaient épousé des muggles, et que ce n'était absolument pas grave ni dangereux, ni une conduite à sanctionner en aucun cas.

De retour dans la salle commune, Dharma se mêla à la conversation en faisant part lui aussi de sa surprise et de son incrédulité, à ce sujet. Car en Inde il était impensable pour les sorciers de vivre avec des personnes non dotées de pouvoir magiques. De plus le système de castes était aussi respecté dans leur monde sorcier.  
« _Finalement, cet endroit est préférable en bien des points à Ilvermorny… Ici au moins on ne risque pas des huées à chaque tournant de couloir ou des sales tours pour le seul fait d'être sang mêlé.  
Ni moi, ni Calliope_ »

* * *

Toujours assis devant son assiette de lasagnes à moitié entamée et qui commençait à refroidir, le jeune bleu et bronze observa d'un œil absent les autres étudiants discuter, se disputer ou débuter de bon cœur des batailles de nourriture. Indifférent au monstre de purée qui avait quitté l'assiette pour se promener sur la table, Walker repensa au devoir donné par le professeur Binns

_« Au 20 eme siècle la société sorcière a connu de nombreux bouleversements, dont l'acceptation des nés moldus, des sang mêlés. Est- ce ou non, une bonne chose ? Commentez ce fait en un rouleau de parchemin »_  
Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, voilà bien un sujet intéressant ! Terminant rapidement son assiette, Walker attendit que les desserts apparaissent pour remonter illico dans la tour de Ravenclaw, quelques muffins aux myrtilles dans les poches.

* * *

Confortablement installé, avec la chance d'être tout seul dans la grande salle et d'étaler ses livres cahiers et parchemins, Walker extirpa du capharnaüm de son sac un rouleau de parchemin propre. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, alors que les confortables fauteuils étaient vacants.  
il joua un peu avec sa plume avant de griffonner une introduction, à laquelle il n'eût même pas besoin de réfléchir.  
_Les bouleversements sociologiques qu'ont connu la société sorcière sont plus particulièrement visibles dans les pays d'Europe tels que la France, l'Angleterre, l'Irlande ou encore l'Espagne. Mais outre Atlantique, cette vague n'a pas encore frôlé les sociétés sorcières d'amérique. Par exemple au Canada, aux USA ou au Mexique, rares sont les sorciers issus de mariage mixte. Encore plus rares sont ceux nés de parents muggles._  
_Si en Grande Bretagne, sang mêlés et nés muggles sont bien intégrés dans la société sorcière et qu'aucun décret en leur défaveur n'a été prononcé, que l'accès à l'éducation est le même pour tous, dans certains pays pareils droits sont encore purement et simplement inenvisageables.  
Tout comme c'est le cas aux USA ou depuis très peu de temps seulement la politique interne s'est assouplie autorisant enfin les mariages mixtes ce qui était interdit par la loi Rappaport.  
Le premier objectif de cette loi était d'interdire tout contact entre sorciers et muggles, appliquée sur la totalité des états, elle a contribué à l'isolement de la communauté sorcière américaine. Toute infraction pouvait être sévèrement sanctionnée. Ces mesures avaient été prises dans le but de se protéger des muggles anti sorciers dont certains étaient prêts à tout pour se débarrasser d'une personne dotée de pouvoirs magiques véritables. A cause des chasses aux sorcières lancées un peu partout, telles que celles que rencontrèrent les sorciers d'Europe du quatorzième au dix septième siècle. Toutefois, les personnes accusées de sorcellerie n'étaient pas seulement condamnées au bûcher. Il est arrivé à plusieurs reprises à des sorciers de devoir faire face à des pluie de cailloux, huées, leurs maisons étaient détruites et leurs familles abattues avec elle. En subsiste une haine et une farouche méfiance à l'égard des muggles.  
Si à présent, comme c'est le cas en Grande Bretagne, certains états unis d'Amérique autorisent les mariages mixtes, une scolarité dans les établissements américains, de nombreux préjugés n'ont cependant pas disparu._

Walker reposa sa plume et laissa l'encre sécher. Il avait déjà écrit un bon tiers de son devoir.  
Tout en rangeant les autres livres dans son sac, le passé lui revînt en mémoire.  
Ses parents s'étaient rencontrés à Chicago. Sa mère était secrétaire, son père guérisseur dans un institut privé.  
Leur première rencontre avait eu lieu dans un bal de Noël, tous deux au début ne cherchaient qu'à passer un bon moment, pourtant après quelques danses et des bloody mary, ils s'étaient plus et avaient décidé de garder leurs adresses ainsi que ce qu'on appelait un numéro de téléphone. Deneb Darkholme qui avait grandi à proximité d'une communauté Non Maj en savait un peu sur le téléphone et autre choses basiques de cet univers.  
Ils s'étaient finalement vus à plusieurs occasions, pique- nique, vide greniers, matchs. Puis avaient pris conscience du fait qu'ils étaient de plus en plus attirés l'un par l'autre.  
Ils s'avouèrent leurs sentiments mutuels après une soirée pluvieuse où aller au cinéma semblait être la meilleure option. Bien que ce ne soit peut être qu'une amourette passagère, tous deux étaient enchantés d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui l'accepte. Même si Deneb nourrissait une appréhension à ce sujet et faisait secrètement le vœu qu'elle ne le voie pas lui et sa famille comme un être malveillant ou une aberration.

Pour parer tout risque Deneb avait choisi de prendre des mesures : à commencer par annoncer à son frère et sa mère qu'il fréquentait une Non Maj et que cette dernière ignorait tout de sa nature de sorcier et de sa famille. Après de nombreuses discussions, Madison fût alors invitée à un barbecue un dimanche après- midi chez sa « future belle famille ». Parfaitement consciente du fait qu'il existait un ravin invisible entre elle et cet étrange mais si charismatique et plaisant jeune homme dont elle était vraiment amoureuse, elle accepta l'invitation de bon cœur. Ce jour notable, elle en apprit alors davantage sur lui.  
Petit à petit elle découvrit qu'il était capable de pratiquer la magie, mais une vraie magie et qui n'était nullement à but agressif.  
Sa vision sur ces « étranges personnes » ne la dissuada pas de vouloir rester à leurs côtés. Du côté non maj, elle ne parlait simplement que de « son petit ami et sa famille » en ne dévoilant que des anecdotes comme son goût pour le jazz ou son aversion pour ce qui était trop pimenté.  
Deux ans plus tard, ils se marièrent ce qui posa un sérieux problème.  
Si le mariage fût seulement reconnu du côté non maj, il fût malheureusement rapidement détecté dans le monde sorcier.  
L'affaire bien qu'outrageante fût très vite étouffée et une convocation au MACUSA arriva très vite.  
Devoir rejoindre les bureaux de New York d'abord par train puis par Portoloin n'eût rien d'une partie de plaisir. Tout comme de comparaître devant un haut tribunal pour le seul fait qu'un sorcier et une non maj s'aiment et aient violé la loi Rappaport.  
A leur arrivée, Deneb et Madison Burnfield apprirent cependant que trois autres cas identiques attendaient un jugement. La même discrimination s'était manifestée en Californie, au Kentucky et en Caroline du Sud.  
Désireux de ne pas rester à bayer aux oiseaux tonnerres Thésée Darkholme et son épouse Soledad proposèrent de rencontrer ces mêmes « hors la loi » pour parler de la situation. L'affaire « d'acoquinement entre les deux communautés » commença à faire parler d'elle dans les journaux sorciers et de nombreux groupes se créèrent. Notamment celui des « Open Heart » qui considérait comme insensé le fait de devoir « rejeter toute personne non maj si elle ne leur avait causé aucun tort considérable, qu'ils étaient tout comme les sorciers des êtres humains »  
Ils répandirent ainsi en 1950 de nombreux tracts, invitant les accusés à témoigner de façon anonyme.  
Lors de l'exposition des faits, le cas mit trois mois à se résoudre.  
Finalement les charges furent abandonnées mais à plusieurs conditions : dont celle pour les non maj de définitivement vivre dans le monde sorcier ainsi que leur famille, d'informer les bureaux en cas de déplacement dans un autre état.

* * *

Quoique soulagée d'avoir été acquittée et de ne pas avoir été soumise à un puissant sortilège d'amnésie et de ne pas avoir été renvoyée chez elle séparée de celui qu'elle aimait, dût ainsi apprendre à s'adapter tant bien que mal à un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Elle retrouva un emploi à l'institut où travaillait son époux, les choses semblèrent rentrer dans l'ordre.  
Cependant, à la naissance de leur enfant, ils durent faire face à de nombreuses marques de mépris, d'incrédulité, voire d'ostracisassions. Rares étaient les familles qui considéraient ce jeune garçon comme un potentiel sorcier et comme quelqu'un digne de respect.  
Elle se rappelait encore des difficultés rencontrées à l'école primaire et de ce que ce que vivait son fils à cause de son statut de sang mêlé.

Walker était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, partagé entre le soulagement de ne pas être isolé à cause du fait qu'il n'était pas un sang pur et restait quand même sceptique: sinon pourquoi traitait on des sorciers sans ascendance sorcière de Mudblood ? Pourquoi la maison Slytherin ne semblait que peu ouverte à ceux qui ne possédaient pas un sang parfaitement pur ?  
Au moins,** ici** personne ne s'en était pris à lui ni à sa cousine, qui avait aussi fait les frais de railleries tout comme Erato.  
Même si ils étaient loin de chez eux, privés de leurs amis, de ce qui avait été leur vie pendant onze ans, ici au moins, ils bénéficiaient d'une certaine sécurité et de la chance d'échapper aux brimades due à ces maudits critères de sang.

A suivre  
_  
_


End file.
